DESTINY
by Tomarisun
Summary: After all they have been through, Clark Kent decides to give Lana Lang a second chance...Kal-el's future is about to disappear...CLOIS
1. Crusade

My second fanfic of Smallville, and my first fanfic (attempt) in english. Nothing on SV belongs to me so don't sue me. This fic is a little bit AU but not too far away from the essential plot of Smallville. Hope you like it...and have mercy! Reviews are enlightening so please, tell me what you think.

_Text _ thoughts, POV's and notes.

** Fanfic title, or a change of scene **

** CRUSADE **

_It's late and I'm still on the road, although I don't know where I'm supposed to go. Chloe mentioned a Clark Kent...this guy at the other side of the phone line is getting on my nerves..._

"K-E-N-T...it's a farm, do you hear me?" _the guy answers positively but he's not helping me...and I don`t have a clue...yes...I'm lost..._

"Do you have the address?" _he says he's going to communicate me with someone else...great!_

"hmm...hmm...listen!...the last super genius told me to take this road, now I'm completely lost!" _he's asking if there is a signal that can help me to know where the hell I am..._

"Well...I see cornfields...owww!" _this horrible sound in my cell phone almost makes me deaf._ - that's great!- _now I'm seriously looking at the cigarette that is so close to me...I can´t let this situation take control over me, so...I'm not going to smoke again...even if my willpower is so weak right now..._

"If you smoke that, you'll spend the rest of the night hating you...do you hear me?" _yes...I'm talking to myself...lame...I know...the cigarette is now between my fingers, and I'm having my doubts...instead, I begin to search on my purse for some nicotine substitute...a freakin' lightning impacts in the middle of the road and almost kills me! I took a little detour and my car is now in the middle of a darn cornfield...a second lightning impacts in front of me, and a strange energy wave hits the car...I'm starting to think that weird things happen in this town..._there's a man lying on the grass...in the same spot of the impact.

"Oh, my god!" _I'm getting closer to give him some help...he gets up, and sees everywhere like he was lost. He's confused._

"Are you ok? what's your name?"

"I don't know..." _he answered me...and I think that's practically impossible because...if I'm right he's been struck by the lightning and...besides...he's naked._

"I need to take you to a hospital..."

"I'm fine..."

"You've been struck by a lightning, you're naked and you don't even know what is your name...you have a fairly good definition of being fine..." _wow!..he turns slowly and faces me...he is COMPLETELY naked..._

"Ahhh...look at his face..." _yeah, yeah, ok...I didn't see his face...I mean...well...that was a hell of a view..._

"I have a blanket on my truck...just stay there, ok?"

"Wait...who are you?"

"Lois...Lois Lane..." _Now that he's covered with the red blanket, alive and safe inside the car, I'm still looking at the road...he watches me, then the road, then the sky, and again his gaze is back at me. I, Lois Lane have to confess this is the first time that a man's gaze is making me nervous...We arrive to the hospital, and I'm trying to hide and run...ohh...the male nurse is giving me a speech...I have to take care of my amnesiac naked boy...I made a frown because it seems like he doesn't like the blanket and he just throws it to the floor while he's watching intently a wood sculpture...and I remark...he's TOTALLY naked...the nurse gives him some hospital clothes and we go to the exam room...this is the first time I saw Clark Kent._

Lois admired the view of her new office, from her comfy chair...the office was in the highest floors of the Daily Planet. The view was wonderful...who knew that Lois Lane was going to accomplish such a thing? Perry White entered the room and congratulated the brunette. She thanked him and watched him go in a hurry. Her gaze went back to the tall buildings in Metropolis' limits. She sighed, pleased with herself...but..._the truth was that she felt so incomplete_..._she seemed to have it all, and she didn't have it...how ironic._

"You're my role model, Lane..." Jimmy spoke with a smile on his lips and gave her a shy hug...She smiled too. _Jimmy tried to play the matchmaker between them...and he wasn't successful. Nothing could compete against Lana Lang...yes...4 years without seeing him._

"Sweet talker as always...thanks Olsen." Jimmy shrugged and directed his gaze to his camera.

"Well...you better take the lead, because we have a big one." she frowned and understood..._a new story..._

"Come on...Jenny Blake can do the job this time." he rolled his eyes. She gave him a faint smile.

"There's no one better than you to do the dirty job, Lane." she took her coat and purse, and followed him to the exit. Jimmy gave her a yellow folder containing the basic information about the case.

"Okay...Metropolis...sights of hmmm...strange marks on a few buildings' roofs." Lois read half the texts that Jimmy handed her while they walked in the crowded streets. She stopped when she read the name 'Oliver Queen' between the whole paragraph.

"What's Oliver got to do with all this, Jimmy?" Jimmy stopped and pointed Oliver Queen's apartment under the clock tower. Lois looked toward the place pointed by Olsen..._Oliver Queen didn't live in Metropolis anymore._

"Some people found a weird mark on that building's rooftop...in the terrace." she frowned again and re-read the information.

"And I suppose those are the hot news."

"Yes...the whole place is uninhabited and there's no humanly possible way to do a mark of that kind, or with that size in the floor." apparently, Jimmy Olsen had been in the scene.

"Explain Olsen, 'cause I can see that you did your very own research..."

"The mark seems to be burned inside the cement's block, like if it had been burned from the inside." Lois' interest peaked up when she heard that about the discovery, and thought it could be a very good front page. They entered the building showing their ID's, and in the terrace Jimmy took some pictures of the weird symbol, while Lois started to walk in circles around the drawing, thinking about the way the symbol was made, and the grade of perfection in the pattern. Jimmy went for some batteries for his camera. Lois was alone and she knelt and touched the mark. A sudden burning feeling in her lower back made her cry out and then a bright light wrapped her.

She woke up with the burning sensation, and feeling the cold freezing every part of her body...she was in an unknown place...lots of snow and she connected the dots. She wasn't in Metropolis anymore...She walked for who knows how long, until she found a strange ice structure. She felt an energy field forming around to protect her when it seemed that the cold would leave her unconscious. The place was beautiful... _like the time that the plane carrying her and Ms. Kent was...no, Lois...just...leave those memories in the past!_

"Lois Lane..." the man's strong voice echoed off the walls of this strange formation. Lois gave a little cry of fright, and stood in a fight position, to avoid any unpleasant surprises...

"Where are you...? Who are you...?" She turned and looked around hoping that someone would appear.

"Are you Lois Lane?" This time the voice asked. She felt scared.

"Yes, I am Lois Lane...Who are you? Where am I?" Lois shouted louder, feeling that her questions were being ignored.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. My name is Jor-el." the tone of voice of 'Jor-el' was a little less intimidating, and she spoke.

"Jor-el, right? Ehmm...Jor-El...Where am I exactly and what am I doing here?" she asked louder waiting for the voice to answer again, but it took too long to respond.

"The present needs to be changed so that your future is not at risk, Lois Lane." _it goes without saying that she felt even more fear when he said the word future._

"Hmm...my future feels ok. I don't see why should I change the present." her voice was raspy, as a result of having to raise her voice to whatever she was talking, for it to hear her clearly.

"Your future is by Kal-el's side and you must fulfill your destiny." she raised an eyebrow, and almost let out a loud laugh. _Whoever was this guy, he should be suffering from a severe case of psychosis, or he was crazy._

"Yeah...Kal-el...of course...I understand." she smiled wryly as she prepared to leave that place.

"He needs you, Lois Lane." she saw a panel made of crystals that seemed to be shining. She stared a long time. _Weird was the right word..._

"You'll see, 'Jor-el'...I don't know you...I don't know what I'm doing here, and...I don't have the pleasure of knowing 'Kal-el'..." at the mention of that name, she made a funny gesture with her fingers doing quotation marks with them in the air.

"You know him better than anyone...you are his soul mate." Lois again raised an eyebrow. _Maybe someone had brainwashed her and she couldn't recall anyone by that name or...the guy was completely crazy._

"Ok...let's see...maybe I haven't explained myself very good...I told you that I don't know anyone with that name, and about my marital status...I'm single...zero...no compromise...soltera...no boyfriend...okay?"

"The symbol of the house of El lies in you, only Kal-el's soul mate can hold this distinction." Lois nodded slightly as she smiled ironically. _Yep, the guy was crazy...but she couldn't dismiss the theory that he could also be drugged._

"The symbol...of course...well...emm...if I help you to 'keep the order of the universe and restore the future', will you take me back where I belong?" she waited patiently as she unconsciously rubbed her lower back, the pain had increased with the cold and was unbearable.  
"I will." the sharp voice echoed in the pillars of ice. Lois looked around trying to see if there was a secret room where this guy was hiding.

"Then tell me. Who is Kal-el? What do you want me to do?" she began to despair when she didn't see signs of life in the place.

"Kal-el is my son...he came to earth in the first meteor shower in Smallville. On this planet he's known as Clark Kent." Lois' eyes opened in surprise...Clark Kent..._Clark Kent was the last person who she wanted to see again in her life!_

"I-I think there must...there must be a little confusion here. Clark Kent, I mean...Smallville...are you telling me that he is not from this planet?"

"Indeed, Lois Lane...Kal-el is the last survivor of our planet, Krypton." Lois let out a small giggle, which then became an open laugh. She stopped to re-state the obvious...

"Clark Kent is an alien!" her voice echoed.

"We prefer the term 'intergalactic traveler'." And on a wall made of glass began to appear images of the arrival of Kal-el to earth and then what seemed more disturbing: there actually appeared images of Kal-el's adolescent stage and semi-adult life. _Yes...that was Clark Kent indeed..._

"Well...whatever. What do I have to do?" the change in the atmosphere was frightening...the snowstorm had stopped, and only small white flakes were visible on the outskirts of the ice fortress.

"Lois Lane?" now a female voice called her name..._did she need to be there, answering silly questions...?_

"Yes...I already said that I am Lois Lane." she said a little irritated. A laugh echoed_...a laugh...?_

"You are strong, you are beautiful...my child must love you very much." Lois raised an eyebrow, and she looked around searching for hidden cameras..._this_ _seemed like a bad joke._

"Your...your son? Who are you?" Lois shouted into the air. Long silence.

"I'm Lara...Kal-el's mother." _something very strange was happening here, because, well, she knew Clark's parents, and their names were Martha and Jonathan..._

"His mother...well...Ms. Lara...errr...How do I explain?" Lois clasped her hands and played with them nervously, wondering how subtly she needed to tell them they were wrong.

"Cla...Kal-el and me...we are just...I mean...we took separate paths." the silence was unbearable.

"That can not be...Kal-el was destined to be with you. What happened?" Lois didn't know that answer to that question. In a few seconds, Lara's question had broken the high wall of Lane pride...how could she answer that?...with the truth?..._I let him go because he loved another, and sacrificed myself so Lana could find the cure for the 'strange disease' that didn't allow her to get closer than 6 feet from Clark..._

"I don't know...and I still don't understand why I'm here, and what do you want me to do." the male voice regained control of the conversation.

"We need you to go back to him...give him your support...at the moment he believes he is right...the truth is that he's lost and his human feelings have been diverted...he must accept his fate...and you have to become his soul mate, Lois Lane." the ceremonial dialogue of Jor-El did nothing but scare her even more..._it is assumed that it was true that we make our own destiny...and now this guy appeared and he said what she had to do with hers._

"No...I can't do that. Cla...Kal-el is mature enough to realize his mistakes by himself...He doesn't need anyone's help." Lois snapped into the air and started to walk somewhat annoyed by the assumption that he and she were..._and they weren't because it had happened that way_...Lara's worried voice asking her to stay, stopped Lois.

"I ask you to help Kal-el...please...Lois Lane..." _and if they continued, her name would wear out soon..._

"Just...I just want to go home. I can't help as you ask me. We are talking about someone else's life and in no way...!" the voice of Jor-El telling her to listen carefully, kept Lois quiet. _That voice was frightening..._

"If you accept to help us, you'll return to your home. If you don't, you'll perish in this place..." _Was he threatening her? But who the hell he thought he was to...? _Lara's voice was heard again in a tone of warning to Jor-el.

"Jor-el...that's not helping her to decide." Lois sighed deeply when she heard Lara.

"What do you decide...will you fulfill your destiny?" she sighed heavily. _Dying of hypothermia...at who knows how many kms. of Metropolis was not a good option to rest in peace..._

"...Alright..." her answer was curt and cutting. _Lois had made progress in her life, and well...now she had to return to that sad part of her past and confront the person who had hurt her...to help him, no less! _

"Listen carefully. You need to return to him to remove the bond that ties him to Lana Lang...she does not belong to Kal-el's fate and is keeping him from it. He denies his origins and is even willing to leave his kryptonian legacy to be with her." having said that Jor-el, Lois felt a chill on her back. _She had not heard the name of Lana Lang in a while._

"I can't do anything to stop him from loving her, Jor-el...that's impossible!" The cold was present again, and she could feel the force field weakening by trying to protect her from the extreme weather.

"You had in your hands the power to change Kal-el's feelings and you did not do it. You must think of a way to finish what you left unfinished...you have to get her away from him at all costs, Lois Lane!" _And he was still using her name repeatedly._

"Wow!...I get it, I get it...calm down!"

"Then we must assume that you'll do it?" Lara's voice sounded somewhat animated. Lois sighed and with a huge sore throat, coupled with the low back pain, decided to do what was asked. _I just want to go back..._

"So be it, Lois Lane." She felt the burning sensation in her lower back again, and once more the white light enveloped her.

"Lois!...Lois, wake up!" Jimmy was holding her in his arms. He was scared...he had found her unconscious over the mark on the floor, and she didn't seem to react. A deep sigh suddenly alerted him that she was already aware.

"What...happened?" She slowly sat up and remembered everything that had happened. The burning in her lower came back again, causing her to release a moan. Jimmy put her arm over his shoulders and helped her to enter Oliver Queen's old apartment...with difficulty he got her to sit in a chair that remained in the room. Lois asked what was had happened or why she had fainted. Olsen told her he didn't know. Jimmy called Chloe and told her that he was going to take Lois to her apartment.

** BROOME STREET # 55 ... METROPOLIS **

Steam fogged the mirror glass...45 minutes later; Lois was still enjoying a refreshing marathon shower. _She tried with all her might to erase from her mind all that had happened during her period of fainting...it was in vain...the relentless voice of Jor-el ordering what she had to do mortified her so much. She didn't believe that in some distant future she would have to go back to Smallville...or worse...come face to face with Clark Kent...to the person who left without looking back. Even AC and Oliver had been cruel with her...but Clark Kent...Clark Kent took the first place. _She shook her head and placed her hand on the wall while the hot water kept traveling down her body. Minutes later she came out a little calmer, accepting that in one form or another she would have to return to Smallville, she covered herself with her favorite towel...entered her room and started to dress...she was putting a red tank top with her back reflecting in the mirror, when she noticed a mark, like a tattoo on her lower back. This was the place that hurt...she arched her back a little for more visibility...she touched there and felt no trace in her skin...the mark seemed to be engraved inside. She recalled the words of Jor-El..._the symbol of the house of El lies in you_..._Kal-el's soul mate is the only one that can hold this distinction_. She sighed giving courage herself to ask a few vacation days to Perry, so she could "fulfill her destiny". To her mind came the idea of doing nothing, but then the fear that Jor-el would take revenge against her, made her forget that, as soon as she thought about it.

** KENT FARM ... SMALLVILLE, KANSAS **

He was in the barn...his small fortress of solitude. He took in his hands the diary she gave him. He noted the initials CK, and inside it, remained the pictures where he was at her side. _They were taken a weekend at Smallville's fair, Lois and Clark were together and both appeared smiling...he ran his fingers on her face in the picture._

"Lois..." _4 years without seeing her_. _He took his time to remember how they had met, and each of the moments they spent together...but months after Chloe's wedding, things had taken an abrupt change. He didn't like to remember how they had got away from each other...nor what he had done to lose her. Lana's voice broke his thoughts._

"Clark...dinner is ready...hurry!" He quickly had to hide the photos in the diary, and as soon as she got there, she gave him a soft but quick kiss on the lips. After the reminder of Lois, Lana's kiss tasted bitter...too much. He looked at Lana with some disappointment.

"I'm coming, Lana." The response was devoid of emotion, and Lana remained unchanged even though she knew exactly what he had been doing..._she had struggled for years to be the perfect girlfriend after knowing Clark's secret, but that didn't seem to be enough. This was not the first time he was looking at the pictures where he and Lois appeared together...unfortunately there had been many times and she did not bother to keep track...there were too many to remember them all._

"Don't take too long." she smiled discouraged. It was clear that he needed some time alone...the memory of Lois Lane was still fresh on her boyfriend's mind, and that's just got to Lana..._she saw that no matter how much she tried...she could never compete with Lois._

* AUTHOR'S NOTES *

This fic has no precise location (mostly season 8). The symbol/mark/tattoo of the 'house of El' is the 'S' in Superman's chest as we know it and here I refer to the symbol in it's original Kryptonian writing (is the scar on Clark's chest when he 'self-exiles' to Metropolis, while using the red kryptonite ring, in Season 3).


	2. Return

_Text _ thoughts, POV's and notes.

** Fanfic title, or a change of scene **

** RETURN **

Hot noon in Smallville, Kansas...Lois has been driving for 2 hours and the road now seems like a heavy burden that stifles her ideas and her heart. _She cursed the time when she had to cover this story...damn that time when she touched the mark...and damn when she agreed to help complete strangers. _She is afraid to admit she's not ready to return, but once again the music of her CD player helps her to evade her internal revolution...despite the heat, the cold in her heart has not been cured or healed as she continues to cross paths with Clark Kent.

She takes the access road to Smallville...when she comes into town realizes that things have changed. There are more shops, there are 2 new factories on the way downtown, a new high school and even a supermarket larger than the convenience stores that she had previously seen there. She parks in front of the Talon, because she knows she needs a good dose of caffeine before she does what she has to do...sigh..._it's time...just as popular as always, new varieties of cakes, more helpers...will serve as a distraction._

"Clark...hurry!" Lana shouted excitedly to her boyfriend, while Martha Kent went into the truck and gave her a weak smile...his son had been acting strange since a long time ago...Lana was all that he had always dreamed of having, and now that didn't seem right. Ms. Kent looked at the barn, seeing Clark walking slowly from that place...he spent much time alone, despite having Lana by his side.

"Do you think it's a good idea if we go to the Talon first...?" Lana suggested. Clark started the truck and smiled faintly. Martha nodded. When they arrived, the place was just as busy as ever, Lana tried to take Clark's hand, but he gently took her hand away, as if that would avoid any kind of contact with her. Martha noticed that. A small gathering of women in the counter where was dispatched, made her shift her gaze of her son's strange actions. The laughter and the occasional loud laugh of the waitresses and assistants allowed her to recognize who was the person who had become the center of attention.

"Come on. You must be joking!" A redhead said as she watched Lois serving a macchiato with a simple flower drawn on its surface.

"Ah, ah!...no, I swear. I'm not kidding...in my first day I served coffee at 3 wrong tables, and I spilt a cup of coffee on another table." the laughter of the females were louder. Clark and Lana were behind Martha, oblivious to the existence of Lois Lane and her presence there.

"And how did you do it? You look like a pro!" a girl about 17 years old asked as she took the macchiato and carried it to the corresponding table. The other girls remained attentive to her advices.

"Well...the main thing is patience...and...work hard to learn." Martha saw Lois at the distance and smiled. The girls nodded and saw that Martha was approaching the counter. They greeted her and continued with their jobs.

"Mrs. Kent." Lois came from behind the counter, leaving room for the real girl in charge. Lane was going to give her hand to greet Martha, when without warning; Mrs. Kent grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her.

"Lois...what a joy to see you!" It was a hug a little too effusive, and that made her uncomfortable. A few feet away, Clark remained standing still seeing the woman his mother was hugging. _Lois Lane...her physical features were almost the same, except for the darkest color in her hair, and the length of it._ Lana noted Clark's reaction and looked at Lois. Lane had a smile on her face...a smile of joy despite knowing that Clark was with her...with Lana. Lang was disappointed to see no trace of pain in her face. She felt when Clark, almost forcibly separated from her and advanced toward Lois.

"Lois.!" he hugged her warmly, but she didn't return the hug with the same intensity. She saw Lana standing just behind him, looking at her with disdain. She stopped Clark's hug quickly.

"What are you doing here, Lois?" Martha asked affectionately stroking her shoulder.

"I came...I came to see Chloe and spend time with her, but before that I decided to take a coffee at the Talon first." Lana looked at her and grabbed Clark by the arm. He turned to see her as he slightly loosened the grip. _Lana didn't know what else to do to keep Lois Lane out of their life...now that things appeared normal between them...there she was...like a ghost that haunted her._

"So you decided to come back here just like that? All of a sudden?" Lana asked incredulously. Lois focused her eyes on the petite woman. _If Lana wanted her words to go up Lane's head, and distract her from her business...she wasted her time._

"My job at the Daily Planet takes up all my time. My boss, Perry, gave me a few days, and I wanted to come and see Chloe for a 'cousins' time." She never deigned to look at Lana, instead, she broadly smiled to Martha. Clark looked at Lana accusingly, and she just shrugged.

"And how long you'll be staying in Smallville? Do you have a place to stay?" Clark's voice reflected the longing of seeing Lois Lane after all that time. _After everything that happened_. Lois smiled warmly for a brief moment...

"Take some air, Clark. I'll stay only for a few days, and yes, I have a place to stay...I'll stay with Chloe." she looked at him when he reacted strongly at her comment, with a sigh of disappointment. Clark immediately offered.

"You can stay with us, if you want." Lois smiled and Martha nodded, Lana looked at Clark, angrily for the offer..._they lived there...together!...They were a couple!_ Lois understood the nature of the offer, and before things got worse, she took Martha by her arm and pulled her away from Clark and Lana.

"Mrs. Kent...I would love to accept your offer but...I don't wanna be a problem for those two." she said with a nod, pointing to the couple.

"Lois...you know that you are always welcome to our house." Lois nodded, but still rejected the idea. Clark and Lana approached them.

"Thank you for the invitation but no thanks. I want to spend more time with Chloe...I've been waiting to chat with her." Lois smiled, and for the first time in 4 years Clark felt that smile illuminating his life and brightening his day. He smiled back as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lois said goodbye to them and was heading toward the exit when the pain of the mark spread across her back and made it hard to walk. Lois fell to her knees with one hand touching her lower back, and the other on the floor keeping her from fainting.

"Lois!" Clark knelt before her to see if she was ok, while Martha took her by the arm to help her up. The pain, evident on her face.

"I'm fine...it's nothing..." and as if the words were a curse, the pain became more acute, at times cutting off her breath. Lana stood there witnessing how much Lois meant to the Kent family.

"Lois...you need to be checked by a doctor." suggested Martha. Lois was frightened by the mere idea. _How to explain the 'tattoo', and that the pain came from it?_

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, but I'm fine." she stood up with help from Martha, Clark looked at Lois with a serious face. He hadn't even noticed that Lana was still there.

"You'll have to stay with us, so we can help in case you need something." Lane sighed annoyed. _It is assumed that she was the bossy one, not him!_

"Will you stop being the overprotective brother? I said I'm fine." she said between teasing and wanting to be serious. Martha just shook her head and laughed. _It was good to have Lois Lane back._ The Kents and Lois seemed to have forgotten all about Lana, until she; clearing her voice, called Clark to tell him it was getting late. He just nodded.

"My son is right...come on, Lois." Martha took her by the arm and led her into the truck.

Lois said she had her car parked outside the Talon.

"Mom...you and Lana should go in the truck...I'm going with Lois to take care of her if she gets sick again." Martha nodded and Clark didn't wait for an answer and followed Lois to her car.

"Clark...you don't have to do this." they entered the vehicle.

"Clark...? What happened to 'Smallville'?" Lois could not help smiling. _He missed the 'Smallville' nickname... _

"Your parents worked hard to get that name, and I'm not going to go against their wishes calling you Smallville...and that was before." _that was before...before all that happened..._The silence filled the car, and Clark felt hurt..._things would never be the same..._

** A FEW HOURS LATER...KENT FARM **

Chloe hugged Lois relieved. Clark had told her she had been ill and therefore had brought her to the farm.

"They are exaggerating, it was just a little thing Chlo." Lane said as she took the grocery bags left in her car. Lana was silent. Chloe looked at her and knew what she was feeling. She felt threatened and jealous of Lois Lane. Clark grabbed the bags from Lois, suggesting her not to lift heavy things. She swallowed deeply and entered the house. Clark smiled. Chloe felt a knot in the stomach, because those smiles were only able to see when Lois was present. _She could even say that Clark's smiles were Lane's fault. He smiled more often around her._

"I stay...just for tonight...and in the couch, Clark...no offense, but your bed is not as comfortable as you think." _she would say 'I don't want to sleep in the place where you and her sleep together...and who knows what other things, do together.'_

"Lois." Lois refused to give him truce and almost ordered him to let her sleep on the couch. Lana was alert to every change of emotion in Clark...she had seen him in the morning, depressed, and now there was no sign of depression anywhere.

"Always so bossy." Clark laughed when she shrugged. He entered the kitchen and put the bags on the table. Martha was humming a song as she accommodated the products in the pantry. The changes were subtle, but still amazing to see...Chloe smiled warmly because after all this time, _Lois was still firmly attached to the Kents_. Martha and Clark came through the last grocery bags that had stayed in the car. Lana hadn't taken her eyes off Lois. They looked so challenging.

"Lana, hey...look...I'm just going to stay for the night...tomorrow I'll be a few miles away from here, shopping in Metropolis with Chloe."

"Why are you telling me that?" Lois shrugged. Chloe perceived Lang's negativity immediately.

"Hmmm...I don't know...I detect some hostility towards me, from you." Chloe rushed for a possible confrontation and took Lois to the porch of the house. Before entering, Martha invited Chloe to stay for dinner...she agreed.

** IN THE BARN ... **

Lana and Clark took over an hour sitting in the same couch, and completely silent. Lana approached him and gave him a shy kiss. He did not answer immediately. A bright beam of light came into the barn, and seconds later the members of the Legion were at the place.

"Hey!" Lana smiled as she went down the stairs to welcome the visitors. Before she could reach halfway up the stairs, they were already up. She returned and embraced Imra warmly. Rokk and Garth greeted Clark. Rokk talked of trivial things with Clark while Garth wondered, watching adoringly the objects that in the 31st century he had only seen in museums.

"knock, knock...Lois Lane alert!" Rokk, Imra and Garth looked at each other. The 3 of them stared in disbelief at the woman at the foot of the stairs. She had not seen them and climbed the stairs casually, until she felt the insistent gaze of 3 people who she had never seen in her life.

"Lois Lane...are you really Lois Lane!" Garth took her softly and guided her by the hand to the upper floor of the barn. Lois looked at him somewhat suspicious.

"Hmmm...yes...as far as I know, that's my name." they were watching her with strange intensity._ Lana could not understand why all the fuss_.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lane." said Rokk...he approached her and kissed her hand as an act of chivalry...Imra smiled and hugged her tightly. Lana was shocked and somewhat annoyed by their attentions to her.

"Do we know each other? Have we seen before?" Garth, Rokk and Imra shook their heads. Clark gave them a glance. Lois didn't know his 'secret' yet (as far as he believed).

"Rokk...she's as beautiful as always." Garth said softly. He had a look of fervent admirer. Clark laughed while trying to understand from where they could know Lois.

"Garth...Clark is here." Lois and Clark frowned at the same time. Imra laughed. _There it was the mythical couple not knowing that in the future they..._Lana's eyes alerted her... her jealousy was evident.

"I don't think that bothers him...well...she is his wif...hmpff!...hmpff!" Imra covered Garth's mouth with her hand before he said something that could bring consequences to the future timeline of the young Superman. Lana was very angry. The focus then was Lois.

"Imra...I know...the rules are the rules...you didn't have to cut my oxygen supply."

Lois could not help laughing. The redheaded boy was funny, and his warmth denoted that he was a person _like Clark_.

"My name is Imra, he is Rokk and he's Garth...we are Clark's friends." Lois nodded with a smile and shook hands with them. She saw the costumes they wore.

"Nice clothes...you see, Smallville? It's not so difficult to get out of the plaid." _oops_..._inadvertently she had called him Smallville_...she cursed when she saw one of his best Kent smiles. The 3 guests laughed. _They had heard stories about the profound relationship Lane-Kent, but now they were witnessing one of those moments, and they felt privileged to travel in time._

"Well...I came to...I came to warn you that Mrs. Kent wants you to go to buy some things she forgot." it was hard to speak with 3 pairs of eyes focused on her...Once again the pain in her lower back appeared and a small vibration gave the correct answer to the visitors. She made a huge effort to not to whimper. She grabbed the railing, and she could feel Rokk taking her by the arms to help her sit.

"Lois! Lois, are you ok?" Clark approached her and took her hand unconsciously. The visitors looked at each other, softened by the bond that was already beginning to take shape, and would mark the lives of the Legion members. Lana Lang was out of the conversation, and outside the circle that they had formed.

"I'm okay." she released his hand abruptly. Lana Lang looked at her with disdain. Lois made a little bounce off the couch leaving him surprised, and started to walk down the stairs quickly. She excused herself, saying that Chloe was waiting for her. Lana, ready to be noticed, hugged Clark while she saw Lois disappearing behind the barn's door.

"This time our visit is due to other reasons, Kal-el." Rokk began to speak. Imra became serious when she realized that Lana Lang had a facet which she had never heard of. Garth just nodded and went back to touch with admiration the Crows jacket that Clark had given him.

"Another time traveler?" Lana frowned at that, not knowing very well what they were saying.

"Not this time...the future is in serious trouble, and you are the cause." Clark felt ill.

"Did I alter the time again?"

"No...you didn't...not exactly."

"Then what...?"

"We've just found the person who can help us...don't worry Kal-el...this time...we will do it by ourselves." that said, Rokk looked toward where Lois had walked. Clark tried for them to explain more, but Rokk refused.

"We can't tell you anything else...but we can assure you that everything will be fine." Clark nodded. Lana like the first time they had appeared could not suppress the urge to ask about the future of their relationship.

"How is it?" _the question was bad..._

"How is what...?" Asked Imra.

"Our future." Imra saw Garth and Rokk. _Lana Lang was assuming she had a future with Kal-el. _The leader of the visitors didn't want to tell her the answer.

"Well...the house of El keeps growing...the family is very united." and Rokk had to hold on from telling the truth to Lana when she hugged Clark and he seemed proud.

"Do I have children?" the 3 of them agreed. Clark was thrilled. Rokk cut short the conversation.

"We have to go Kal-el...we must complete our mission." Clark nodded. They walked out towards the barn's exit...because they had unfinished business to accomplish their mission.

"Rokk...you should've told Lana the truth!" Garth lifted his tone of voice to Rokk, Imra grabbed his shoulder and told him to calm down.

"The truth? I can't say that she is not Kal-el's mate...not until we talk to her." he said referring to Lois, while they walked to the Kent house. Imra nodded and stepped back into the house when she saw Clark and Lana were on the truck to town. Lois was in the living room playing _Guitar Hero_...she stopped playing when she felt someone was watching her. It was Imra.

"Can we talk, Lois Lane?" she nodded, and Rokk asked her to go to the barn. She sighed. They climbed to the loft in silence.

"Do you have the mark?" Imra asked. _Perhaps they were allies who would help her fulfill her destiny._

"What mark...?" Lois asked and Garth just smiled.

"Jor-el sent a transmission to the future, asking for us to help you." Lois laughed.

"The future! yeah...sure." the serious looks of the visitors showed her that they were telling the truth.

"W-well..." she pulled her shirt up. The symbol of the house of El was tattooed on her skin. Rokk examined it carefully. The symbol was located on Lois' lower back. _As interplanetary traditions said, it could be visible only to the kryptonian partner of the chosen one._

"She bears the mark...then we were right." Rokk adverted. Lois looked at him curiously.

"How much do you know?" Imra asked her, referring to Clark and his secret.

"Clark Kent is Kal-el...he's from the planet Krypton...his biological parents are Jor-El and Lara...Oh! yeah I froze my ass in the Fortress of Solitude and...ahh, yes, I have to make 'Kal-el accept his fate and fulfill his destiny'" Garth and Rokk tried not to laugh. _They were beginning to understand why she was the chosen one for the kryptonian._

"We came to help you...we have to separate Clark Kent from Lana Lang." Imra said. Lois flopped on the couch. She was overwhelmed with the new information.

"Do you have something in mind...?" Garth asked.

"Honestly? no." Rokk gave her an inquisitive gaze.

"Tell us something, Lois Lane. Why Clark Kent is not working at the Planet with you?" Asked Imra. Lois looked at her with apprehension.

** Flashback **

"Ollie...you have to swear you won't tell Clark about this."

"Lois!"

"Do it!"

"Okay, but...Lois...things can go wrong...this is just an experimental procedure!"

"Lana wants to be normal again."

"And you're sacrificing for Clark."

"No..."

"Lois."

"Just do it, please!" Oliver made the call to QueenLabs, and made the appointment for Lana. Lois Lane had decided to help Lana Lang to find a cure for her disease.

** End Flashback **

* AUTHOR'S NOTES *

I corrected some mistakes in Crusade, and in this chapter called Return. Again I apologize for the mistakes. But c'mon, have patience with me, like I said English is my second language and I'm still learning. Thanks for the feedback and have mercy! Hahahaha!

Bye!


	3. Commitment

Hey...I want to say thank you for all the comments...have patience with me, I'm still learning...so, hope you like this one...

_Text _ thoughts, POV's and notes.

** Fanfic title, or a change of scene **

** COMMITMENT **

Lois was about to give them an answer, when the familiar pain came back and she fainted. Rokk trying to help her was transported with her to the fortress.

"Welcome to the Fortress, Legionnaire..." Rokk looked at an exhausted Lois kneeling on the ground catching her breath.

"are you Kal-el's father...? we received the message you sent us..." silence. Lois looked around, trying to focus the place where she was. Again the pain...

"bring you to this time was a mistake...my wife Lara sent the Kryptonian message for you to help Lois Lane..."

"And we will fulfill our mission, Jor-el..." Rokk's voice echoed in the crystal walls.

"you can not affect the course of history...this is a test that Lois Lane must face alone..."

"Then we can't help her...?"

"no...you must return to your time..." and just Jor-el finished speaking, they were transported back to the Kent farm. Lois almost fainted, but Rokk held her in his arms.

"What happened, Rokk...?" Imra asked frightened. Lois was still unconscious.

"Jor-el has forbidden us to intervene this time...we can not help Lois..." he said watching her sadly.

"What if Kal-el takes the wrong path...?" Garth asked, watching Lois intently.  
"If so...Lois Lane and the whole El family would be in danger, don't you think so, Rokk?" Imra asked this question when he had a hint of concern on his face...that hint was even more accentuated with Imra's question...

"we know the story...but...this is just a different path leading the same way...hopefully she got it." Rokk left Lois lying on the couch, and decided to go back to their time. In an instant, the barn was empty. Lois woke with a terrible headache, she was very weak...She was beginning to realize that Jor-El used the mark as a way to transport her to the fortress_. She missed the days of peace, when she was overwhelmed at work, and not by how to get Kal-el to do great things with his life..._thoughtfully she went to the window loft, and watched the sunset quietly...

"they left?" Clark's voice behind her startled her.

"yes..." she smiled faintly. Clark saw the sadness in her eyes.

- I'm glad you're here...- Lois stared into the distance. _He already had said that so many other times that she no longer expected him to say what she wanted to hear him say. _

"Are you always so kind?" she laughed. He felt hurt.

"I'm not trying to be nice..." he excused himself. Lois saw him askance.

"yes...I know..."

"nothing will never be as before...right?" Lois turned and faced him.

"You did what you had to do...you decided..." Clark was decreasing the physical distance between them.

"And I lost you in the process..." Lois shook her head and stepped back away from him.

"I'm sure you did the right thing..."

"Clark...dinner...dinner's ready..." Lana interrupted. Clark had moved away and no one could think they were doing something wrong.

** AT DINNER... **

Chloe looked at Lois. Lois was staring at her own bowl of soup; Martha was looking at the four of them, and Lana and Clark occasionally exchanged uneasy glances. Clark shook his head, and Lana looked at him with anger. Clearing her throat, Lang broke the silence...

"And how have you been in Metropolis, Lois?" _This was not a simple and innocent conversation where the princess wanted to know with all her heart how Lois' life was... no, she wanted to know to rub her victory at Lois in the romantic field... _

"well...I have a Pulitzer, two apartments: one in Metropolis and another in Gotham... excellent salary...so far my life is pink painted..." Lois giggled. _Lana didn't expect an answer so simple, and certainly that didn't allow her to take advantage of Lois Lane's mood. _

"any love prospect on the way...?" Lois frowned. _She was good on the counterattack. She acted as if trying to remember... _

"hmmm...in fact, yes...Bruce Wayne..." Clark choked with his soup. Martha patted him on the back...Lana was shocked...She had won the game and more than that...Clark had manifested his jealousy...

"B-Bruce...Wayne...?" he asked, and Lois merely nodded. Lana decided to get rid of the conversation that had turned against her. Clark interrupted her...

"Where did you know him...?" Lois stared at him intently. He felt guilty for feeling jealous of one of his best friends..._friends? Who are you kidding, Kent?!_

"I met him at a charity ball in Gotham..." Lois took a spoonful of soup. Again Lana had gotten out of the game.

"you have little time knowing him and you already consider him your admirer...?" Clark said those words scathingly, and almost with sarcasm. Chloe and Martha just kept watching the strange conversation between those 2.

"I didn't say that...! Lana asked if I had someone in the spotlight, and I answered honestly..." Lois was curt in her statement, and Clark gasped.

"What attracts you? It's because he's Bruce Wayne, or it's because he's a millionaire?...let's say, like Oliver Queen...?" Lois squinted and looked hurt.

"Clark Joseph Kent...!" Martha reprimanded his son. _He was behaving like a jealous boyfriend...years ago, Martha had told him to carefully choose the right woman, and apparently he had made his decision...now Clark himself confirmed that Lana was not that woman... _

"Sorry, Mom..." Lois shifted her gaze and smiled slightly to Martha.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent...I know that he cares about my well-being...he always does that for his friends..." _the invisible stone hit Clark hard. Lois Lane was mocking him openly, and others at the table had no idea... _

"It will seem strange, but I worry about you...it's a bad taste that you go after the rich boys, Lois..." Martha looked at him accusingly. Clark had gone too far with his comments...and his mother could see it was all because of jealousy.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that comment, Kent..." She was offended. _She came to Smallville to Chloe for help in her "mission" and instead, she ended up at the Kent farm, listening to a lecture about the double standards by Clark Kent... _

"you never listen to me..."

"because you're not always right..."

"most of the time I am..."

"sometimes you can be wrong..."

"we all make mistakes..."

"of course...all except Clark Kent...he never does anything wrong..."

"I'm not perfect...-

"of course you are...the perfect Boy Scout..." Clark gave her a sideways smile. _A heavy speech with Lois, in moments could become a shameless flirt...He had to accept that he missed her more than he used to admit in public... _

"So you think I am perfect...?" Lois' eyes narrowed. She could see where the conversation was headed...

"Keep dreaming, Smallville..." _and she tried to cover her mouth when she cursed under her breath. She had called him Smallville again without realizing it. He had a smirk adorning his face...damn! _

"You said that I am perfect...I heard you..." Lois rolled her eyes. Lana pulled the napkin in her hands. Martha and Chloe could barely contain their laughter. It was fun watching those two fighting for simple things...

"I didn't say that..." Clark gave her one of those Kent smiles that melt girls (only recall the cases of Chloe and Lana). Lana cleared her throat and spoke out loud...

"As the atmosphere is very lively, I take this opportunity to tell thee, Lois..." Clark looked at Lana terrified, and asked her to stop.

"this isn't a good time, Lana..." she looked at him, and feigned a tender and innocent smile. Lang extended her left hand on the table and showed the engagement ring to Lois. Martha and Chloe looked at each other with disappointment.

"Isn't beautiful...? We're getting married in two months..." Lois was not to be overcome, she flashed a several kilowatts smile, though inside she felt like mourn. Clark looked at Lana disappointed.

"I told you, Clark...your destiny was written in the stars...it was just a matter of time to settle down..." She didn't show even an ounce of pain. Everything was well kept inside; waiting for a moment alone to let it out...She didn't realize when Martha took her hand and comforted her. Lois smiled.

"Lana..." _Clark tried to speak, to say something...to apologize...to make Lois see that he could undo the engagement...he was speechless. _

"I hope you can join us at the wedding, Lois...it would be great to have you here..." Lana continued pouring her poison. _Who would have thought that the innocent girl could be so evil when she wanted to? _

"Count on it...I'll be here..." Lois smiled at Lana. _She was talking to the daughter of General Sam Lane...she could have given her a low blow, but she wouldn't know... _

"Lois...we...we still have nothing planned..." Lana looked at Clark, surprised. Martha looked at Lana making her understand that she had done wrong to rush things, giving the news. _Lang felt terrible...Clark was somehow denying the engagement!_

"If the wedding will be in two months, it's best to begin immediately with the preparative..." _Lois didn't take the hint...Clark sighed wearily._

"I mean...that...there's nothing formal yet..." Martha and Lana were surprised. _He was denying their engagement to Lois, and in Lana's presence! _

"Ohhh..." she was relieved. The sound of her cell phone in the other room, made her apologize for leaving the table before finish eating.

"Sorry, my boss...charity auction at Star City...millionaires never stay still..." Martha and Chloe smiled and asked if she would attend.

"Unfortunately, I have to..." Lana looked at her with curiosity. _What was that Clark saw in her?...They were so different, they fought all the time, and for everything they had sarcastic comments...why every time that Lois appeared in Smallville, she couldn't help feeling threatened? Why...? _

"Lana...your aunt Nell left you a message on the answering machine...tomorrow is the dress fit..." Martha said in serious tone. Lana nodded. She felt guilty for having brought up the subject of the wedding, and did nothing but berate the way she did. Lois whispered to Chloe...

"Would you like to go with me, Chlo...? Of course I know that Jimmy is going to take you, but...if he doesn't...then you go with me, okay?..." Chloe looked surprised and then she nodded.

Clark felt relegated from the conversation. Lois was far away from his life, his league and frankly it hurt him to realize that she had moved on...something he hadn't.

** Flashback: 1986, planet earth... **

"Jor-el...we have searched with no sign of her..." Lara spoke in a worried voice. They walked for what humans called 'garden'. Lara had taken her husband's arm.

"I refuse to arrange his marriage with the future Queen of Almerac..." Lara frowned.

"You can't do that our son...just because you say this will work, Jor-el..." He vehemently denied.

"This is different...Lara, the star stated this area...the chosen one must have been born..."

"Jor-el...Maxima is worthy to be the one for Kal-el..." Jor-el shook his head with decision.

"Our son will come to this planet...his life will take place here, Lara... his soul mate will be a human..."

"What if that doesn't happen..."

"they two are united and they'll meet sooner or later..." Jor-el touched his wife's cheek, while people in the park turned around to see them, intrigued. The laughter of a human couple in the distance caught the attention of the kryptonian couple. Sitting on a park bench, Ella Lane held the little Lois Lane in her arms, next to her husband, Sam Lane. Although she had a few months old, she was lively and wondered her parents despite her young age. Lara and Jor-El came closer to them, always aware that they couldn't establish much contact with humans for not corrupt the place where his son would live.

"She is beautiful..." Lara said when she realized that the baby girl was staring at her. Jor-El approached.

"Thanks...her name is Lois Joanne Lane..." said her mother proud. Sam Lane gave a handshake to Jor-el even without knowing him.

"It's true...it is a very beautiful baby..." Jor-El came up and stroked a finger at the girl's little hand. He had never touched a human baby. The baby pressed her little hands around Jor-el's finger. The kryptonian got an indescribable feeling. That girl gave off a special aura that didn't compare to any other human baby that he had seen. Lara smiled, because she had realized that too. Lara now was the one who stroked the girl's little hand, when she touched the baby's hand, the symbol of the El dynasty appeared in the palm of her little hand and then faded. For the Kryptonian couple that was important. For any other human baby girl, the symbol would have never appeared...and with this little girl that hadn't happened. They had found Kal-el's future soul mate...

"You have a beautiful daughter..." Jor-El's face humanized for a moment. Both kryptonians were smiling. Their child wouldn't face his existence on earth alone...he would have a brave woman by his side, and above all, worthy of his love...Ella and Sam saw the two strangers leave without even giving their names...they watched them walk off slowly, and all they could do was shrug...it had been a very strange encounter...

** End Flashback **

** The next day ... 8:45 pm **

3 hours of torture...accompany them to Metropolis for the dresses, to pick up the invitations, get the limo...Clark was completely distracted when Lois called him a third time, almost shouting his name.

"What...?"

"I asked you how I look..." and Clark gulped when he saw Lois downstairs with an elegant and formfitting black dress with plunging neckline in the back, similar to one that she used in the gala she attended with Oliver Queen...

"very good...I mean...yes...well...you look good..." he stammered trying to eliminate the drooling state that Lois had left on him with that dress...

"Thanks...gee! I'm surprised by your extensive vocabulary, Smallville..." she said as she accommodated the straps of Chloe's navy blue dress, who looked just gorgeous as Lois. Lane went upstairs and returned with a huge package. She shoved it in Clark's chest. Martha was putting her earrings, and smiled when she saw Clark's questioning face...

"go upstairs...and get dressed..." Lois pushed him by his back and to go up the stairs.

"Me...? Why...?" Lois rolled her eyes.

"Obviously Mrs. Kent has to be present at the event, and you have to go because you are her son...come on, hurry up...!"

"Mom...seriously...?" Martha chuckled and nodded.

- Okay..." and then he walked dejectedly down the stairs. _Actually it was a pleasure to spend time with Lois, and he wouldn't squander this moment... _

"Mrs. Kent...are you sure that Lana is not going to get angry because we stole her boyfriend...?" asked Lois while giving the finishing touches to her hair. She had her hair loose, and the cascade of dark brown wavy hair was hard to ignore.

"No, Lana will stay in her aunt's house..." Chloe was painting her lips. Clark came downstairs wearing a black suit with blue tie...

"you can close your mouth, Lois..." Clark smiled arrogantly and made fun of her..._he had to look handsome as to leave Lois literally speechless. _

"I'm surprised...you've learned to do your tie...no doubt...you have a good teacher..." Martha and Chloe laughed. Clark blushed. At the stairs, Lois approached at him. _Clark couldn't help looking at her from head to toe...not once...but many times...Lois was settling the tie correctly._

"These two act as if they were married..." Chloe said softly to Martha.

"I know...and you don't know how much I wish that was a reality..." Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise at the statement made by Martha Kent.

** STAR CITY... 11:00 pm **

The night was young...they had to comply with the known protocol: to greet, talk, cajole and finally dance an occasional piece..._a piece known to Clark and Lois began playing at the party...the same melody as they danced at Chloe's wedding. Lois gulped... because the song brought back bad memories..._in the background, Martha danced with one of the senators from Star City, while Jimmy and Chloe did the same...Clark took Lois' hand...

"May I have this dance...?" his voice deepened, and Lois Lane was sure she'd faint if he held her well. She nodded. With joy she realized that Clark's dance skills had improved...

"Rehearsing for when you have to dance your first dance as a married man, uhh?" Lois leaned her chin on his shoulder, avoiding looking at him.

"Can we not talk about it...please...?"

"As you wish..." His hand dropped a few inches below her waist, and moved to be in her lower back, right above the kryptonian mark. A pleasant heat wave appeared where Clark had his hand...Lois stuck closer to him. Clark let his fingers slide gently, caressing the exact spot where he had his hand...and tearing a little sigh from Lois. Lane put her nose on the curvature of Clark's neck, and he closed his eyes and smiled...he was blushing. Clark emphasized the grip, and Lois sighed again blindfolded. They kept dancing. Clark felt like they were floating...The whispers and murmurs all around them broke the magic bubble...Chloe's voice coming along with Jimmy made them both open their eyes...

"the music ended 3 minutes ago...lovebirds..." Jimmy said smiling. They both looked concerned at each other and felt extremely embarrassed.

"would you excuse us a moment, Lois...?" and Chloe took Clark's arm and leaded him up at a corner.

"keep your feet on the ground..."

"what...?"

"I said...keep your feet on the ground..."

"I already heard you...but I don't know what you mean..." Chloe looked angry. She pointed the floor...

"you were dancing at 10 inches off the floor..."

"what...?"

"you two were dancing at 10 inches off the floor!" People around her saw her puzzled.

"Chloe...I don't know what are you talking about..."

"You and Lois were floating...at 10 inches from the floor..."

"really...?"

"Clark...I'm glad you start practicing your flight...but do it anywhere else..." Chloe came back with Jimmy. Clark fixed his hair, nervous and excited about what Chloe had said.

"wow..."

The party ended at 2 a.m. The carefree mood inside the limousine that transported them back to Smallville changed, when suddenly they took a detour and had ended in a lonely alley. Something was wrong...

** AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Your wish is my command. It's done. I replaced the unloved ones (-) by the lovely quotation marks ("")...hahaha...you know what I mean...ok I hope now we are in peace. I'll follow this format for the rest of the chapters. Peace & take care!


	4. Sacrifice

Thanks for the awesome feedback...I'm so happy that this little fic is being enjoyed. Again, thanks and sorry for the wait...!!

_Text _ thoughts, POV's and notes.

** Fanfic title, or a change of scene **

** SACRIFICE **

Martha and Chloe were frightened; the driver was in the same situation. Clark looked at Lois and told her to stay inside the car. _Who thought he was talking about? Lois Lane did not stay quiet easily...Smallville may need reinforcements. _

"It's him..." said a man outside when he saw Clark coming out. He recognized him immediately as one of the many infected with kryptonite that had been sent to Belle Reeve...Some men dressed in security uniforms from LuthorCorp surrounded them...Lois picked up the dress and threw the car door, striking one of the armed men...in the confusion, Clark took the opportunity to take away their weapons. Despite the discomfort that represented the dress, Lois was into action and gave a few blows to the 'pseudo guards'...the infected approached Clark and tried to hit him... Clark tried to stay back, but he wore a bracelet with green kryptonite...Clark fell to his knees trying to get away from the source that caused him pain. He was about to attack Kent with a knife when she stepped in...she thought it would be easy to repel the attack but had to be honest and admit that he was stronger than her...the knife pierced her abdomen...she gave a long moan and knocked him down...she took a deep breath and with trembling hands removed the knife...Chloe came to help, while Martha was on the phone asking for help...Lois leaned on the hood the limo hoping they could reach the hospital in time...she didn't want to create a panic situation. She went to help Clark to stand up, but stopped when she saw the blood staining her hands...

"Lois...are you okay...?" Clark stood up and approached her. Lois nodded and quietly put her hand in the wound. She endured the pain and smiled at Clark. The pain overcame and she ended falling into his arms, making him kneel to catch her. Chloe screamed and ran towards them. Clark already had blood on his hands...

"Lois...we'll take you to a hospital...hold on!" Lois smiled and tried to touch his cheek but her hands didn't respond. She was almost unconscious. Chloe knelt beside him and told Clark she could help. She closed her eyes, trying to cure her cousin, but nothing happened...

"it doesn't work...it's not working, Clark...!" Chloe was desperate. Lois was pale and her heart beat irregularly. If Lois had been awake, she had been amazed to see Clark's reaction...his eyes fought back tears...Clark Kent was...crying. He was still holding her in his arms..._a hospital in these cases could do not much_...Chloe's agitation turned to desperation when she noticed the mark on Lois' back...

"Clark...look at that..." Sullivan said and Clark looked at the place. Chloe was in panic state.

"Jor-el..." he whispered. Martha nodded. "I have to take her to the Fortress..." and saying that, he disappeared with Lois in his arms.

_His __warmth was amazing...she never thought that she would give her life literally for the man she loved...but if he was okay...that was all she needed...she was beginning to get unconscious, and she let the memories invaded her mind... _

** Flashback **

"The procedure was a success..." the doctor left the operating room within the complex of QueenLabs. Lois smiled relieved to Oliver. Lana was in a special recovery room. When they returned to Smallville, she took things in stride. Clark was in the barn. Lana approached with something of fear and Clark looked surprised...Lois surveyed the scene impassively...

Lana approached to Clark slowly, and when he observed that there was no effect of kryptonite to be near her, he hugged her tightly. Lois foolishly thought that after all the ups and downs of the relationship, _Clark would be willing to move forward...but now she received the blow that sent her back to reality..._

** End Flashback **

** Flashback **

Clark was in the barn. Lois sighed and decided to face him. _He must know the truth as soon as possible... _

"Clark...I'm telling you the truth..." he refused to believe her and she growled defeated.

"Lana couldn't do something like that..."

"she couldn't...? As well as that time she hit me and almost kills Lex...?"

"she was not herself..."

"forgive me if I break the perfect image you have of her, but better watch out..."

"Lana..." Clark said seeing the aforementioned standing in front of them. Lois had to calm down to avoid hitting her...

"why don't you tell him what you've been doing lately, Lana...?" Lois suggested with anger. Lana shrugged, but still could not hide her discomfort.

"tell me it's not true, Lana..."

"of course not..."

"tell the truth, Lana...for once in your life...be honest" Lana hugged Clark and he looked at Lois with anger.

"I have proof that you have been searching tirelessly for Lex to kill him..."

"I don't have anything to do with Lex, Clark...I promised you that I would forget the matter and I did..." _the words were cold, and Lois felt betrayed._

"you have to apologize to Lana..." Clark looked at Lana and she faced him with apparent innocence. Lois didn't expect this change in Clark..._he was defending her after all... _

"I won't apologize for something that is true...Lana...you killed two men when you were infected with these meteor rocks...!" _Lois made a fuss in the air and tried...she tried him to believe her... _

"Lois is telling the truth..." Oliver went upstairs and joined Lois for support. Lana looked at him angrily...

"Oliver...just...just leave it like this..." Oliver was surprised by this. _Lois was giving up on Clark... and she was opening the way to Lana_...

"you have to apologize to Lana...!" Clark shouted. She shook her head. Oliver took her arm and suggested her to leave. _Clark Kent had made a decision._

** End Flashback **

** In the Fortress... **

Clark was holding a dying Lois in his arms. The tears of the last son of Krypton were banished by the harsh wind storm in the Arctic...her dress already had a huge blood stain on the stomach...

"Jor-el...! Jor-el...!" He cried in despair seeing that Lois' pulse was almost non-existent...

"I am here, Kal-el..."

"I need your help...save her...!" A full body hologram of Jor-El appeared in a corner of the icy formation.

"Sorry, my son..." Jor-El refused and almost immediately the hologram of Lara appeared.

"Jor-el...our son needs us..."

"Lara...Kal-el must understand that we can not control the existence of humans..."

"Lois Lane can not die..."

"I've helped you before Kal-el...when I gave you the crystal that saved Lana Lang's life..." _funny...all these days he hadn't thought of Lana, even though they lived together..._

"I'll do anything you want Jor-El...but save her!" _There was no hint of fear or remorse...he would do anything without hesitation...because she had risked her life for him...he knelt down... _

"Kal-el...get up..." Lara ordered. _Their son must be really shocked by Lois' injury...he was begging for help... _

"you need to complete your training in order to fulfill your destiny..." Clark nodded. _He would do anything to save Lois... _

"This would be done, Kal-el..." Clark put Lois on a crystal formation, and it immediately began to shine. Clark stood next to the 'control panel' of the fortress. Then a force field surrounded him and the kryptonian knowledge began to appear...

** STAR CITY HOSPITAL... **

"Good morning, sleeping beauty..." Chloe stroked her hair. Lois stretched and saw that Martha and Jimmy were also in the room.

"Clark...Clark...where is he?" She asked anxiously. Martha pointed out the room. Clark was looking a poster. Lois got up the bed despite the requests from Martha and Chloe, and left the room. _She didn't mind that she was wearing an ugly hospital robe...she had to see that Clark was alright... _

"Clark...Clark...!" She hugged him.

"Lois Lane..." he spoke as if he barely knew her. Lois felt weird. _It was like when she had first met him in that field...naked and amnesiac... _

"yes..." _he looked at her...different...with desire_. He took her by the shoulders and turned her back to him. Clark came over and gently touched the kryptonian mark. A deep sigh from him, gave her chills...

"we must return to the Fortress..." _he was not informing her, he was ordering her! _When she started to protest, he carried her over his shoulder and started walking toward the exit of the hospital. Martha noted her son's behavior following his reunion with Jor-el and rushed to stop him before he made something crazy...

"Cla...Kal-el, wait!" He stopped and Lois asked him to put her down...

"Let her rest a little more, Kal-el..."

"I have to take her with me to the Fortress..." Lois thought seriously about telling them about her connection to Jor-el, but Martha's voice interrupted her thoughts...

"I understand, Kal-el...but...she must rest" at this point, Chloe was peeping through the door of the room, asking softly to Martha what was happening.

"you can do that in the Fortress" and he took Lois off guard, carrying her again on his shoulder. Martha blocked his way and asked the real reason why he wanted to take Lois to the Fortress...

"I need an heir..." Martha frowned, and Lois asked him to put her down again. He ignored her. She groaned and moved her legs trying to escape...

"what about me...what do I have to do with it?" Clark finally put her down, and looked at her intensely.

"you are my soul mate..." Martha was shocked, Chloe tried by every means to cover the visibility to Jimmy.

"What? what the hell are you talking about...?" Clark looked at her with desire. Martha knew that if he didn't control himself, there was the possibility of starting a fire.

"I have to take you to the fortress to consummate our marriage..." Martha and Lois opened their mouths in surprise..._she began to be afraid...he spoke that words perfectly convinced... _

"union...? you must be joking!...is this another of your famous lapses of amnesia where you do strange things?" he always kept his eyes on her. Martha saw Clark's face and knew he was using his X ray vision on Lois.

"come with me..." he took Lois by her arm, but Martha stopped him again.

"Kal-el...Kal-el, wait...I promise that when Lois gets better you can take her..." Lois opened her eyes at Mrs. Kent's response. _She denied swallowing dry... _

"Ahh, ahh...don't say that Mrs. Kent!" her face expressed concern when he said 'consummate the marriage' and when he mentioned the word 'heir'. _Not too innocent thoughts convinced her that Clark was speaking of 'that' type of union..._

"alright, Martha Kent" fortunately Lois left the hospital that day, and Mrs. Kent has managed to convince Clark to return to Smallville. Lana spoke telling Martha that had been problems with the dress and she would stay with her aunt a few days.

** KENT FARM ... **

"Mrs. Kent...your son is naked...again" Lois covered her eyes while a quiet Clark got out of the bathroom...Martha ran up and put a towel around Clark's waist.

"Clark...you need to cover" he looked at her blankly. He looked at Lois again and the heat in his body rose to see her with so little clothing.

"I am Kal-el of Krypton..."

"yes, sorry..." Martha nodded a little disappointed. Her son didn't remember anything. Martha came downstairs, and Lois was about to enter Clark's room (now hers), when Kal-el took her hand and hurried her inside. He cornered her against the wall.

"I need you, Lois Lane..." He whispered in her ear...and she very nearly fainted.

"give me some space..." she tried to push him but he didn't move.

"you are my soul mate..." _Ok...all the hype of 'I'm all male' was attractive, but also scary. It was impossible for the cute and shy farm boy Clark Kent being so direct..._

"What do you want...?" she felt he was going to kiss her, and she slipped under his arms...Lois put good distance between them.

"I want to have kids with you..." _errr...too straight...she couldn't breathe, and was speechless... _

"Kal-el...look, you can't go around kidnapping the first woman to cross in front of you and ask her to have children with you..."

"you are the chosen one...you're not any woman..." _Lois was aware that at some point it seemed a nice compliment...but it wasn't nice that he wanted to do 'it' without her consent... _

"It's alright..." Kal-el yanked off Crows' jersey and left poor Lois only in her underwear. He gazed her from head to toe intensely. His grin was genuine...

"this will prove..." and again he turned her back to the mirror. Clark signaled the mark once again.

"yes...nice tattoo, isn't?" she said sarcastically. He never flinched.

"you possess my family's kryptonian mark...they chose you" he hugged her. _He was half-naked, she was in her underwear...bad combination..._She sighed, took him by the shoulders and sat on the bed, as she put on the jersey again. He kept his eyes on her. She sat beside him, perfectly aware of any risk...

"Listen...I need you to give me some time...I am human and I need some rest" Clark interrupted her again when he stroked a few strands of hair that fell across her forehead. _It would be difficult to talk to him_. Lana's voice outside the room, made her get up and go look out the window.

"Clark...Clark...are you okay?" Lana asked as she hugged him. He shook her off.

"I came as soon as your Mom told me what had happened" she looked at Lois, and Lois was about to leave the room when Clark stopped her.

"stay..." _again he was ordering_...Lana looked at her intently. Lois sighed and began to explain without the important details. Clark interrupted...

"who are you?" asked the kryptonian. Lana looked at him in shock...

"I'm Lana...your girlfriend" Clark looked at Lois significantly, then at Lana.

"my girlfriend..."

"Ehhmm...Lana...can I speak a moment with you?" Clark got up and began to follow Lois, but she said 'no' and sat him back down in bed...

"you stay here, ok?" Clark nodded, and both girls left the room.

"Look...I'm not sure what happened...we had to go to a charity ball at Star City and Clark joined us, and then someone attacked us...that's the last thing I remember...when I woke up I was in a hospital in Star City, and Clark was...well...like that" Lana nodded, with insecurity.

"But why he doesn't remember me...?" Lois shrugged.

"the truth is...I don't know...I thought that Smallville was a strange town, but honestly...I begin to believe that its people are not far behind..." Lois smiled. Lana knew that she was not telling her the whole truth.

"why was he half naked?" Lois pursed her lips and sighed slightly.

"maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's behaving strange and...let's say that he feels comfortable with being au natural...that or he has a serious exhibitionist complex..." Lois smiled. Lana could not help but laughing. These days away from Clark had helped her to think and rethink things and her relationship with him...Lana asked Lois to give her time alone with Clark...she nodded..._they didn't speak, there were only next to each other...he had nothing to say and she would find time to return the engagement ring... _

** THAT SAME DAY...AT NIGHT... **

The dinner passed peacefully. Lois was surprised. Clark Kent was out of the routine with the primary colors, and wore a black shirt and black jeans...Lana asked Martha to let her stay with her aunt a few days, and she accepted...Lana was leaving when she noticed Clark looking at Lois who was accommodating her blankets on the couch to going to sleep...

"goodbye, Clark" she kissed him..._nothing, not a look or a response_...he was laying his eyes on Lois. Lana was talking about the situation with Martha. Lois asked for one of Clark's shirts, and Mrs. Kent told her to take one of those that were in his son's bedroom..._she didn't imagine that Clark was already there...standing in front of the bed, waiting for her... _

"I hope you don't mind I take one of your shirts...some of my clothes are in Chloe's pla...ce..." _she couldn't form the full sentence, because the good view of Clark taking his shirt off became a potent factor of distraction... _

"what are you doing!?" He shrugged and began to unfasten his belt buckle..._no...no...noooo...don't do that!_ Lois tried to get out the room, but collided with the closed door. She tried to open it but realized it was locked... Lana and Martha heard a cry in the room and they ran upstairs.

"Let me out...!" Clark raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. Lois was so nervous that she felt her fingers slipping while trying to remove the lock. _One click...finally..._  
"What happened...?" Martha asked while Lois got out and closed the door behind her..._seeing her son in the same room with her, taking off his clothes was not something Martha Kent would have liked to see... _

"nothing happened..." and Lois pulled the doorknob when she felt Clark trying to open the door. With his strength, he succeeded...

"Lois will stay with me..." Lois opened her mouth surprised, Martha looked at Lois, then looked at Clark; and Lana looked at Clark. Clark took her by the waist and put her back into the room. He slammed the door in the face at Martha and Lana. After a while Lois went out again.

"don't worry, I know how to handle men with amnesia and high hormonal levels...well...if he tries something...don't get me wrong Mrs. Kent, but I swear that your son won't be able to have children..." Martha nodded very concerned, but she knew Lois was telling the truth. _Strangely Lois could control the character and acts of Clark when Kal-el appeared. _

"But...but ...!"

"don't worry Lana, nothing's going to happen...as I said before, if he tries to do something...I can take care by myself...and I know he wouldn't do anything" _Lana was sure of Lois. She had nothing to reproach to her because at a time when the same Lana Lang had needed someone to talk, Lois had been at her side, supporting her..._Lana was gone, and Martha went to her room. The house was quiet. Clark was in bed, covered with blankets and staring at Lois, waiting for her to go to bed with him. _Sleeping on the floor suddenly seemed reasonable..._Clark stood up, picked her up and laid her in bed...

"Kal-el..." She said weakly when he began to unbutton her shirt.

"hmmm..."

"Remember the conversation we had this evening?" He nodded, as he kissed her neck.

"ok...because now...I need to rest" she left him and went under the covers. He did the same. Clark held her possessive stroking her hair, and alternating this with caresses to the female legs. This would be a long night...


	5. Kryptonian

THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!! Hi wiiviewer, thanks...well I read your review and I'm going to try this approach. I write Clark and Lana's characters as I see them on Smallville. Clark is so scared to end up alone and everything he knows about supposed love is always related to Lana. He has a hard time letting go of her, because he's scared of moving on with his life. Lana is almost the same, with the little difference that she struggles with self-esteem issues. She doesn't trust herself and by default she can't trust other people. About the doubts they're having, that is related to some 'what if's' in their heads. And about Kal-el, I'm not talking about a redk poisoned Clark, I'm referring to Kal-el the kryptonian, who is focused completely in his search for his perfect mate, and he's acting guided by his own instinct, he's not being a jerk at all. He's just being bold.

** KRYPTONIAN **

5 am...the man at her side...is apparently asleep. Lois tries to get up, but his arms around her waist prevent her for doing so. 9 am...she wants to close her eyes and just sleep...she spent the whole night watching that he didn't try anything, and now the tiredness was almost painful...she didn't see that he was awake...

"Hi..." he said and smiled.

"Good morning..." now she could claim that she was jealous of Lana..._she'll sleep forever at this man's side, and could wake up every morning with him...Lana Lang had no idea how lucky she was..._

"we have to go..." he said getting up and carrying Lois in his arms while he started to walk with her toward the exit of the room.

"put me down..."

"no..."

"I said put me down...! Now...!" And Kal-el didn't like what he saw on Lois' eyes. It was anger, and tears were already forming in her eyes. Kal-el took her down and stared at her for a long moment.

"humans are strange..." he said far from just making fun of her..._he was just stating what he saw... _

"yeah... is one of our many qualities..." she said furtively wiping her tears.

"that's why you're perfect for me..." he took her gently by the chin and forced her to face him. Lois was...blushing...

"you know how to make girls fall at your feet...you're good at that..." he looked puzzled. He shook his head...

"you're the only one..." Lois smiled..._she would like the real Clark Kent would have said those words..._she shook her head, stunned by her foolish thoughts.

"look...I need you to tell me why you want to take me to...to...the...Fortress..." Kal-el nodded.

"I have to make you my wife under the kryptonian laws and following our traditions..." he said without hesitation.

"well...now I understand better but..." Kal-el re-embraced her waist while pulling her toward him. Lois took his hands from her waist and forced him to watch her.

"could you focus on the issue...?"

"yes... I'm listening..."

"your plan sounds perfect, but I have to say that there is one problem..."

"Problem...?"

"you have a girlfriend...and you're getting married in a few months with her..." Kal-el stopped stroking her hair and said...

"you are the chosen one..." he nodded and looked at Lois, completely puzzled.

"maybe...but you took your decision, and Lana was the..." she fought the lump in her throat.

"we gotta go now..." Kal-el took her hand, but she refused.

** AT NOON ... **

Lois slowly climbed the stairs to the barn's loft. Kal-el was facing the big window in the barn, looking toward the horizon...Martha had told Lois that Kal-el wanted to talk to her...  
"hi..."

"hi..." and his blue-green eyes focused completely on her. Lois was wishing very bad that all the things he was saying, were from Clark's mouth, not Kal-el's... the kryptonian resident in the body of her Smallville..._well...not that he was 'hers'...it was just a way to call him..._

"Kal-el, listen..." Lois was frightened when he grabbed her by the waist and flew with her. Lane grabbed Clark strongly. A smile appeared on her face at the feeling of the wind over her cheeks...Kal-el smiled...they returned to the barn in minutes...

"wow...that was...that was unbelievable!" Kal-el looked surprised by her reaction.

"you're not scared..?"

"scared...? Please!...not every day I have a flight in first class of this kind..." she said excitedly.

"I have other 'skills'..." and Lois raised an eyebrow. She hesitated for a moment, but then spoke...

"show me..." Kal-el smiled. _This was the woman he would be forever...the only brave enough and worth to stay at his side... _

** MOMENTS LATER **

He showed her his powers, he told her...without any doubt or fear...and he was accepted.

"let me understand this...apart from all the other stuff...you can see through things..." he nodded.

"through anything...?"

"I have problems with lead"

"well..." she put her hands on her hips and challenged him.

"what...?" He asked blankly.

"tell me about my underwear..." he raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Black lace..." and Lois covered her body with her hands. A very complete description...

"you can stop doing that..." he recreated with the view of her for a few seconds longer.

"can we go to the Fortress now?"

"about that...don't you think we could stay a little longer here?...it's very cold there"

"I'll keep you warm..." _wow!...ok, woww!_..._Lois made a mental note that she hadn't imagined a few dirty things, and looked him straight in the eye_...sure he didn't say that with the intention that his words were misinterpreted...she gulped.

"really...what are you going to do...?" provocation was not the best way to avoid falling into his trap...

"whatever you want..." Lois moved her head disapprovingly, and quickly left him ready to go downstairs. She was intercepted on her way, by him...

"I don't think so...that's not going to happen..." Lois vehemently denied. Kal-el whispered.

"then don't tease a kryptonian..."

" I wasn't teasing you..."

"no...?" he looked at her with desire. Her willpower at the moment was so weak...if he asked her...she would go with him without thinking, until the end of the world...

"no..."

"well...I was just warning you..."

"there's no need for that...I told you..." Kal-el was silent when he saw the Martian Manhunter appear before him. He was with Kara Zor-el...instinctively he took Lois and put her behind him to keep her safe...

"your human mother is worried about you, Kal-el..."

"what are you doing here, Martian..." Lois froze. _What things she had been losing in that 4 years...?_

"I came to help you..." He drew from his pocket the black kryptonite...Kal-el squinted to see the rock and smiled sideways...

"I'm fine..."

"Ka...Clark...you're not well...Jor-El did something to you..." said Kara Zor-el.

"I finished my training...and you, Kara Zor-el...you shouldn't intervene in the affairs of my family ..."

"Kal-el...we can help..." said the Martian.

"I don't need help..."

"you're wrong, Kal-el...you can't just take this woman without her consent...she's human" Lois was going to reply to the comment, but Kal-el looked at her with a desire and that gaze melted her on the spot.

"she's my soul mate...Jor-El and Lara chose her for me..."

"Kal-el..." the Martian tried to get closer, but found that the words of the kryptonian were true, when he saw Kal-el taking Lois by the hips, possessively.

"I'm glad that you found her Kal-el, but you need to give her time..."

"there's no time...I must complete my destiny" and with that he took Lois by the waist and launched into flight again. Kara Zor-el was extremely surprised..._Clark couldn't fly...at least not as far as she knew... _

** FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE... **

"finally you bring her, Kal-el..." The voice of Jor-el rang through the building.

"yes, father...and I wish that she'll be granted under our laws as my wife..."

"are you sure, Kal-el..." Lara's hologram asked appearing near the control panel of the fortress.

"yes..."

"what about you, Lois Lane...do you want to join your life to our son's...?" Kal-el looked at her anxiously.

"you must answer the question, Lois Lane..." Kal-el said, with a rising tone of anxiety in his voice.

"could you give me just a moment, please ?!...having the opportunity to marry a kryptonian and your best friend is not an everyday thing...God!" She snapped frustrated.

"say yes or no..." Jor-el pressed. She knew exactly what he was doing..._he was forcing her to be with Kal-el..._

"well...do you leave me a choice...?" and she looked angrily at Kal-el. _They were rushing things, and usually, when things were done that way, they ended badly..._

"no..." Kal-el said with a cocky smile. Jor-El spoke...

"well, then we can start..." a strange white crystal began to shine...Kal-el took it and squeezed it between his hands. The excess of glass broke, and assessed in each hand a ring...Jor-El went on...

"these rings represent the ties between both of you and our family..." Kal-el faced Lois and took the smaller ring.

"Lois Lane...yours and Kal-el`s destiny are profoundly linked...is it your decision to stand by our son as his equal, becoming his strength and support him in times of trouble...?" Lois was surprised..._this was serious_...Kal-el whispered a 'say yes or not'...

"y-yeah...is my decision..." Kal-el smiled and put the ring on her left ring finger. Lois took with her cold and trembling fingers, the larger ring, which undoubtedly should belong to Kal-el.

"and you Kal-el...it's your decision to stand by this woman by becoming her partner, to protect her and support her in times of trouble...?"

"yes, is my decision..." Kal-el was also very serious with his answer. Lois put the ring in his left ring finger.

"you have been married under our laws...now you can consummate your union..." Kal-el nodded gently, and without reservation he carried Lois up...they went to a farther place inside the Fortress...

He placed her on a large crystal formation. _Then that's what they meant...!_ she thought when Kal-el began to unfasten the button of her jeans while leaning back with her...

"Kal-el..." his kisses were suffocating...filled with passion, and why deny it...also a strange kind of love...

"hmmm...?"

"can we go...somewhere else...? Clark stopped and leaned on her looking at her with intensity.

"why...?"

"your parents are here..."

" they are only holographic representations..."

"however much I want to deny it...this is like the 'wedding night'...and if you ask me, is not comfortable trying to 'make it official "with your parents there..."

"this is our home...don't you like it...?" either Clark Kent or Kal-el, the warmth he gave when he asked if she liked the place, proved that he cared about her welfare...

"this is a couple of degrees below zero...but I think I'll survive..."

"no...you're right...you can get sick...humans are sensitive to temperature changes..." Lois nodded.

"yes ... the place is very nice, but I'm freezing..."

"then let's go back..." the fact that Clark was determined to tell her his secret, meant something big to her...with her flying through the sky in his arms, the need of being with him caused her severe pain in the chest...she had to be realistic and prepare for an uncertain future...he wouldn't be always like this...

** KENT FARM... **

Martha received them back in the barn...she was anxious for the return of his son...she hugged him and he didn't return the hug...all that occupied his mind was Lois Lane...she would agreed to his request to consummate their union, but he realized that he was rushing things...he should be more gentle with her as Jor-El told him...he was so distracted watching and protecting his new wife, that he didn't see when the Martian Manhunter approached to his back, and put the piece of black kryptonite...

"Noooooooo...!" Clark let out a fierce cry, and knelt on the floor, holding fight between Clark and Kal-el for the control of his body...with horror Lois tried to approach him, but the man that Kal-el called 'Martian' shook his head and held her in his arms...minutes after Clark was gone. Martha ran to help him and Lana who was walking upstairs, ran to his side...Clark woke up...

"Lana...?" Lang nodded and stroked his cheek. Clark had returned to normal. He stared at Lois momentarily. Lois clasped her hands to avoid the view of the kryptonian ring...so they don't realize what she was wearing. Kara Zor-el looked puzzled, but didn't dare to ask her...

Lois saw them hugging and could hear her heart broken into pieces..._why did you think it would be different this time...?_

"Is he alright...?" Lois asked softly to Martha, taking time to let the words come out properly from her lips...

"yes...he just needs rest" and Lana and Martha helped him to stand up...Clark looked at her urgently, his eyes as if asking what had happened...The barn was left almost completely alone except for Kara, the Martian and Lois...

"what happened, Lois...where he took you...? Lois refused to answer Kara's question, but the Martian Manhunter interrupted Kara Zor-el...

"there's no need for her to tell us..." and the Martian took Lois' left hand sharply, lifting it to be so high and showed the kryptonian ring that represented their union under the laws of Kal-el's birth planet...

"why didn't you say anything, Lois..."

"because it's not with Clark Kent with who I am married...is with Kal-el..."

"but he is the same person..."

"Clark Kent would never dare to join his life to someone like me..." Kara could see the pain in Lois' eyes. She definitely was a strong person and very brave...

"Lois...he needs to know this..."

"no..."

"but..."

"Kara...he's going to marry Lana...this doesn't matter to him" and Lois took off the ring and put it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"you are very strong Lois Lane...you are what Kal-el needs" said the Martian. Lois refused to tell the truth to Clark, and asked them not to say anything about what they had seen and heard of it...


	6. Soulmate

OMG!! I'm so sorry...thank god I finally had some time to make an update...thanks for all the reviews and for being so patient with me...hope you like this chapter!!

**** SOUL MATE ****

She turned for a third time, looking straight at the table...that couch had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. She glanced quickly at her jeans that were on the back of the couch. She got up and turned her hand to the back pocket of her jeans. _It was clear that she wouldn't get to sleep even though she tried_...the ring in her hand momentarily enthralled her again...then she leaned back, holding aloft the small object between her hands..._It was best to leave everything what had happened either buried in the ground for "Clark Kent", in the past_...she put it back where hours before the ring had lived out in her hand...and looked at it...a silly grin invaded her face, and she wished that Clark didn't marry Lana, or that she had the courage to steal the groom and do whatever Jor-el asked..._who was she kidding?_ She shook her head and sat staring at the ceiling..._there wasn't something more interesting to see, so something had to be the object of her distraction_...she heard the rustling in the wood of the stairs, and returned to lie on her side, with her back facing the probable visitor with insomnia...she heard that the steps stopped just behind the couch, and after a moment, went to the kitchen..._as the world of dreams had closed the door to her, she was seriously considering going to the barn to watch the stars...or lamenting how sad and depressing was her life...just like a certain farmer did most of the time..._she got up hurriedly and gave little bouncing as she pulled on the jeans...obviously for balance and not to stumble in the small space between the couch and the table...A flush appeared on Clark's face by looking at the soft piece of skin that Lois was letting him admire as she pulled the jeans and finally she did fall...a funny scene, but for Lois wasn't because at that moment, she asked the almighty to swallow her to earth...both legs over the couch while the rest of her body remained where it couldn't be seen thanks to the back of the couch...the jeans were stuck halfway down her legs, which in part brought her down...She sat on her elbows to see any sign of a sneer from the checked shirts worshiper...he just stared at her...and no...not exactly at her face...

"Are...Are you ok?" _good, Kent!...after 4 years you still stuttering when you see her...great!_ He swallowed hard, and tried to forget the sudden heat, looking at his glass of milk... he reached out to Lois...she looked at him and got up without help...

"yes...I'm fine...I usually wake up this way" she said with a grin, as she zipped her jeans. She shook her legs with her hands, and hastily put her left hand now adorned with the ring in the front pocket of her jeans.

"can't sleep...?" she asked and Clark nodded.

"and you?" Lois took time to think about her answer, and then nodded.

"your nightmares, again...?" Lois sat on the couch. Clark did the same, next to her. _Who told him he could sit with her...by her side!?_

"No...Strangely they stopped when I moved to Metropolis..." she waved her hand dismissively. _Clark looked down and felt as if someone had hit him in the stomach..._ _they were heading to the dreaded and forbidden question of: what happened to us...?_

"do you want some...?" he said pointing the glass of milk.

"No thanks...I was thinking...since I can't sleep...I think I'm going to the barn..." she got up and proceeded to leave when Clark stopped her with an icy cold question...not the tone, but the question itself...

"Is it so bad...?"

"Bad...? What?" Lois stood, giving him a glance over her shoulder. He put the glass of milk on the table, and rubbed his hands nervously, as he smiled shyly..._the kryptonian ring was still in his finger...oh god!_

"To want...to want you by my side" Lois pursed her lips and that question squeezed her heart. The puppy dog look he was giving her wasn't helping..._Yes...now was a great time to run for her life to the barn..._

"Clark...look...I get it, OK?...I know you feel bad about everything, when we talk about Lana...don't worry, all is dead and buried..."

"No Lois...I doubted your word, I didn't believe you...I'm sorry..." Lois felt the bittersweet taste of memories coming to her head...then shrugged her shoulders and dropped them with regret...she approached him to be just a few feet from him...

"You had every right...you couldn't do less in the case of the person whom you love..." Clark moved nervously on the couch and Lois felt uncomfortable..._why didn't she realize before how interesting her shoes were? She thought looking at them with curiosity... _

"Is it always like this...?" Lois raised an eyebrow. Clark felt as if thousands of needles stuck in his throat, preventing him from speaking...

"I mean when you get married...is the happiest occasion in someone's life, right?"

"You're asking the wrong person Clark...there's still no engagement ring on this finger" Lois lifted her left hand, proud, but then dropped it, hiding it in her pocket once again when she realized the terrible mistake..._there was a ring, and not just an engagement ring on that finger...luckily Clark didn't see it..._

"Mom said that I liked and that's why I bought it..." he said almost in a whisper when he showed her the kryptonian ring. The half smile on Lois' face, faded

"Yes, it's pretty...ermmm...I'm going..." she discouraged them talking, and started walking. With luck she reached the door...

"I have everything I ever wanted...then why I don't feel happy?" Clark's words stopped her cold. She felt as if she had spent several ice cubes on her back and chest..._She was not ready to hear the depressing dialogues of Clark Kent..._

"Well...I'm going to marry Lana...I should feel happy about that, right?" And Lois turned to him almost suffering a heart attack...

"Y-yeah...I guess..." _Lane...control your heart rate, or you'll end up in hospital..._  
"I'm not...is that a bad sign...?" _Oooooook talk and smile, talk and smile...don't listen to that...he's going through the usual premarital panic stage..._

"Are you afraid...?"

"No...no...not scared...I just...I don't know if I want to marry her anymore..." and Clark looked down, somewhat remorseful and then looking timidly and fleetingly at her...she understood that her friend/husband that doesn´t know yet needed her help..._first of all she was his friend...she returned to the couch and sat down beside him..._

"Can I...ask you...what made you change your mind...?" the words came out with an alarmingly slowness..._almost as if she didn't want to know..._

_Sepulchral silence._ Clark Kent turned to look at her intently, and then his gaze fell on the floor...he was flushed...Lois began to sweat cold.

"Uhhh...hmmm...on second thoughts I'm going for that glass of milk..." _good way to show what a talkative person you are Lane_..._you didn't have to tell me...I didn't need to know this...you're an idiot!...damn you Clark!...damn!_ Lois began muttering unintelligible words during her prolonged stay in the kitchen...Clark ran a hand over his face...Lois Lane had understood completely the meaning of his words...she could read him like an open book.

"The first thing you have to do is talk to her, both of you are mature enough and this is a couple thing..."

"Lois..."

"And this is very common, Clark...all men at some point in their life have fear of commitment..."

"Lois..." the aforementioned took a break and took a large sip of milk, holding the glass with apprehension to avoid that Clark realized that her hands were shaking...

"what?" She said licking her lips half covered with milk.

"why do you have a ring identical to mine...?" _Run, Lois, run...run and don't stop... unfortunately her legs didn't get the memo... _

"we have similar tastes...that's odd, don't you think?" She said as she walked away from him until she was at the other end of the couch. She put the glass down.

"where did you get it...?" He asked more curious than usual, taking her hand thus avoiding withdrawal.

"well...There is this shop...yeah this shop sells these things in Metropolis...they are also very popular and cheap..." she said, trying to remove the hand that he nearly tore off by trying to see the ring more closely.

"Right...why I didn't seen you wearing it before...?" Lois raised an eyebrow. _Clark looked at her like he was rememb...forget it and focus on the big and stupid lie that is leaving you without a way out, Lois..._

"Hmmm...Is it because I bought it a few days ago?" And when Clark returned to take her hand to see the ring, she was surprised to see what happened after...being near each other, both rings cast a faint blue flashes...

"And it shines!...Isn't that fantastic!?" Lois fully managed a smile as she spoke apparently thrilled by the idea...Clark remained stoic.

"I did or said something strange to you, Lois? Anything you want to tell me..." he asked a third time when he saw the ring closely. He waited patiently for an answer and looking totally focused on her face...

"No...no...nop..."

"Is not very common that two persons have the same ring with these symbols..."

"Like I told you...a coincidence..." and said this, she got up and left the house toward the barn, leaving him without much conviction...a vision of the Fortress of Solitude and the two of them together there, as they get married made his eyes wide open..._He was... married to Lois?!"_

** AT THE NEXT DAY ... **

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kent, I'll get it..." Lois said when they heard the doorbell ring. _Lois had to be deeply grateful to her father for teaching her all these tactics of concealment and hiding, because she had achieved a successful application in the person of Clark Kent for the last 3 hours...She came to the door and opened it..._

"Good morning...is Miss Lana Lang in here...?" asked a woman about 40 years. She came with a woman younger than herself that was carrying 3 or 4 large white cardboard boxes.

"Good morning...Mrs. Kent...someone's looking for Lana!" She yelled. Martha came to the door and greeted them with courtesy.

"Please come in...I'll tell her that you're here..." Martha yelled from the stairs at Lana. She ran downstairs and greeted them by giving them a kiss on the cheek to each one. Lois was preparing to return to the kitchen, when Lana asked her to stay.

"Lois...can I ask you a favor...? I have to go to Metropolis to see my aunt; would you stay with them, please...?" Lana looked discretely at her watch, trying not to be so obvious.

"But..."

"Please...they just need to do some corrections to the length of the dress..." Lang said. She looked like she had been crying...

"Come with me...please..." Lois said, and they went upstairs. Lois went back downstairs and saw when Lana was leaving. _What had happened...now the bride didn't look happy at all...? _She sighed and returned to Clark's room, where she had left the visitors...

"well ... let's start" the older woman said as she tried to unbutton Lois' jeans...

"Ohh...hey!!...what exactly you think you're doing...?!" Lois said, as she removed the woman's hands off.

"we need to do another dress fitting..."

"but it so happens that I am not the bride..."

"relax lady, we just want you to wear it..."

"but I'm taller than Lana!"

"don't worry, we have Ms. Lang measures..."

" O-Ok..."

Martha's room, Clark is looking his reflection the mirror. He had received his suit several days ago and couldn't assimilate that in a few months he'll be married. He looked for the second time in the mirror and even knowing that the reflection belonged to Clark Kent, couldn't distinguish it yet...every time he looked at the mirror, he saw a complete stranger occupying his body...he heard noises in his room and wanted to go to make sure everything was OK...he came and stood before the closed door...

"a-a little tightness in the chest" Lois said in a sigh...

"yes, but other than that you look beautiful!" The woman said happily.

"the waist is a little loose..." Lois snapped angrily.

"No, I would say it's perfect...are you sure that you're not the bride...?" Clark heard the woman laughing. Clark decided to enter the room going unannounced, to see what they were doing.

"Lana, hey wha..." and he was speechless. She was beautiful...He couldn't help blushing as a teenager when Lois turned and stared at him...

"Lana's fault...I am the living mannequin dressed for the testing..." Lois said while crossing her arms. She wore a white strapless gown with beaded corset and a huge and beautiful long skirt...

"She looks gorgeous, doesn't she?" asked excitedly the younger woman.

"yes..." the level of enchantment from Clark was such that both women realized that and began to laugh softly.

"Is for bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, young man..." _another embarrassment of Clark and another Lois' unfriendly face..._

"But I'm not the bride..." Clark stared at her some more, until he realized that the other women looked at him with curiosity...

"I-I'm sorry for the interruption..." was all he managed to say when he left the room.  
Half an hour later, Lois was completely alone in Clark's room...the dress was on the bed next to other packages containing the veil, headdress, shoes and the long tail of the wedding gown. She went around remembering the old details of the room.

There were family photos, one of Clark with Lana..._some things never changed_...She noticed that behind that photo was another framed picture of Clark with Lois at Chloe's wedding...that bothered her, and she put the picture back where it belonged, and went to admire the scenery out the window...her sight returned to the dress, and settled in it for a long time...Clark was outside the room, seeing Lois in complete silence. Lois sat on the bed and stroked with reverie the corset of the dress, then slid her fingers gently by the skirt of the dress..._a smile of disappointment planted in her face... _

"you looked beautiful..." Clark said, entering the room.

"Ahhh!...you scared me!...you should leave those old habits of appear out of nowhere, don't you think...?" _And she mentally scolded herself for being so excited over a garment that was not even hers._

"sorry..." Lois smiled slightly to his apology.

"you didn't look so bad either..." Clark gave her a bright smile.

"then I looked good...?"

"hey, hey...don't put words in my mouth, Smallville..." she walked toward the door of the room to leave when she realized the slip of the tongue, and closed her eyes, pressing them with intensity.

"I like when you call me Smallville"

"well, then enjoy it while you can..." time to change the subject, he thought. _He didn't want to imagine what his life would be when she returned to Metropolis_.

"did you like the dress...?"

"yeah, it will look pretty fantastic on Lana..."

"And did you decide to stay longer...?" he spoke hopefully for her to stay.

"I don't know...I don't think so...Perry is pretty special...I don't want to risk my job..."

"yeah..." responded the two of them together at once.

"Lois..."

"hmmm...?"

"you were right..."

"how...?"

"Lana...she tried to kill Lex when she knew that he was still alive..."

"I didn't know that..."

"she said she needed time and she left again...she returned two years ago and we decided to try again" he spoke with bitterness.

"Well, this time don't ruin it..." Lois said while trying to leave the room.

"That's the problem...the problem is that...I don't love her anymore" he got in the way of Lois.

"why...?" She asked fearfully. Clark looked at her significantly.

"you..."

"No, Clark...don't do this..." she denied while trying to remove him from her path.

"Lois...I'm making a mistake in marrying Lana..." Lois refused to keep listening and pushed him in the chest, away from her.

"You grew up, I grew up...you made your decisions and so did I...we must learn to live with them, Clark" Clark grabbed her shoulders to face her.

"then it's too late for us...?" the question echoed in the room. Lois saw him with bitterness and Clark felt that look 10 times worse than the pain of green kryptonite.

"there never was a 'we'..." and with these harsh words, Lois left the room, withstanding the urge to cry. _They always were Lana and Clark...now why he hoped that when she returned, she would run to his arms immediately...?_ Clark was standing there in the middle of the room, without knowing what to say, and his head down.


	7. Help

Oh my god! I'm sooo sooo very sorry about my update. College can be very demanding, but anyway; here I am again. Hope you like it and forgive the long wait. Thanks!

**** HELP**** ****

"Chloe...you're okay, right? say something please" Lois caught her breath as she decided not to drink her already cold coffee. They were in the Talon's apartment.

"Lois, what can I say?" Chloe sighed as she threw her cousin a scrutinizing glance.

"I don't know, tell me I'm crazy for coming back to Smallville, I don't know...just say something!"  
"Well, now I understand your reasons for being here...but...what will you do?"

"Chloe, you could just...pretend for a moment that you are supporting me, please!"

"Ok, ok...sorry...is just that I can't believe that you know Jor-el"

"Our little reunion was accidental" Lois said, showing for the second time the kryptonian symbol in her back, to Chloe.

"Did he give you an expiring date?"

"No, should I start worrying about that?"

"Well, in my experience...if Jor-El doesn't get what he proposed...he has other methods to enforce his will." Lois was terrified by what was said by Chloe. _What kind of people she had gone into?_ She began to hyperventilate...something rarely seen in Lois Lane.

"Lois. Lois!" Chloe took her by the shoulders and forced Lois to see her.

"Just breathe...breathe..." ordered the blonde at her panicked cousin.

"Yeah...I'm ok...great...super"

"Only to set the record straight...how much do you know about Clark?

"Everything...his parents, his abilities...that he's not from around here" Lois again took a sip of coffee, and made a face..._ughh...very, very cold..._

"That's all you need to know for now" Lois raised an eyebrow. _If Chloe ventured to speak of the types of kryptonite, she would need to go back to that chaotic Valentine's Day...better not to go there yet..._

"Chloe...could we go back to the main problem...?" Lois sank into the chair. She stared at Chloe who stood in the kitchen.

"Alright...did you already talk to Clark about it?"

"Chloe...what part of 'make Kal-el accept and fulfill his destiny', you didn't understand?"

"Sorry..."

"No...I'm the one who's sorry...I just...I shouldn't" Lois massaged her temples in frustration.

"So...Then you have to make Clark, Kal-el, -or whatever his name is- fulfill his destiny"

"Yes"

"And...how did you feel when you saw him after so long?" Chloe asked excitedly. Lois growled annoyed.

"Chloeee..." warning tone from Lois.

"Loiiiiis..." Chloe followed her cousin. Lois gave her a wry smile.

"I had planned never to return to Smallville, Chloe. How do you think I feel with all this?" Chloe could see the words imbued with pain that her cousin let out, when her walls started to fall little by little.

"You hate this, don't you?" Asked the blonde, not waiting for an answer. _Hate, maybe the situation...but you can't hate somebody you love, right?_ Lois was suspended in thought. As lost in space.

"Lois..."

"Yeah?" Chloe's silent question reflected in her eyes, and Lois didn't know how to escape from the truth...

"You still have feelings for Clark?"

"N-no..." Lois Lane is a liar, but she knows she's a great actress. Chloe knows that the answer it's not true...Lane is in doubt, and she proves it with her little assertiveness..."Honestly, Chloe? I don't know anymore"

"Wow...who are you and what did you do with my cousin Lois?" Chloe asked, amused.

"Chloe" Lane again warned Sullivan to leave the issue aside. Chloe decided to tackle the problem of the intricate feelings that Lane had, before continuing with the 'other' problems. Lois suddenly stood up and made a move to go away.

"Lois, I know you'll want to kill me for telling you this, but I think you need to talk to Clark, once and for all..."

"No, I don't..."

"Ohh, yes you do"

"No I don't, Chloe"

"Well...then if you don't want to talk to him, you're going to talk to me. Stop running."

"Chloe"

"Don't you dare to use that aggressive tone with me. And don't ever think about throwing this conversation away...You need to know how do you feel"

"Okay...do you want to talk? then let's talk!" Lois sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

"That's it! That's the Lois Lane I know!" Chloe sat opposite her on the carpet.

"Chloe...!"

"Let's start...first question: What happened between you and Clark after you helped Lana with her problem?" Lois moved uneasily in her place, and pressed her hands on the edge of the chair.

"He quit his job in the Planet to spend more time with Lana...and I finally moved to Metropolis" Lois snapped irritably. Chloe felt the air in the room was heavy.

"And after that, you never saw him again?"

"No..."

"Clark told me he went to see you several times to Metropolis, and you refused to see him. Is that true...?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Chloe...seriously...I don't want to talk about that"

"Lois" Chloe again made the warning.

"Good!...I didn't want to see him because I knew that if I spoke with him, I would feel the same way again" Lois spoke more angry with herself, than with Chloe for doing these questions.

"All I want is to return to my normal life, Chloe...so I need your help." Chloe could swear she saw the rising tears in her cousin's eyes.

"Don't try to change the subject, Lois Lane..."

"Nothing works with you, uhh?"

"Keep going...did you know that Lana got back with Clark only two years ago?"

"Yes, he told me"

"Then why you didn't do anything...?" _Was Chloe Sullivan hinting that she should have begun a relationship with Clark, before Lana Lang returned to his life?_

"What was I supposed to have done...go back to Smallville and jump into his arms?"

"That would have been a good start" Chloe shrugged, and Lois gave her a cold stare.

"I'm beginning to think that your side is by that friend of yours who is a pleasing fan of plaid shirts, than by your own cousin..."

"Hey...that was a low blow!" Chloe groaned. Lois tried to leave again, but Sullivan grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"One last question...I swear...the last...I promise!"

"Ok, but I really need your help"

"Yes, yes, I'll help you and you know it. Now...Do you love Clark Kent?" Lois stuttered several times, tried to deny it almost in a whisper, and then stood in silence...

There was silence, longer than normal and a furious blush (rarely seen) on Lois. Chloe opened her eyes in surprise, and smiled a radiant smile.

"Ohhh, my God! Lois...you love him, you love him!" Chloe almost started to dance with emotion...

"Chloe, you are helping me sooo much to overcome the situation...seriously...are you my cousin?" Her sarcasm served too little...Chloe took that smile, and held it all the time.

"If you want, I can..." whatever thing Chloe was going to suggest, Lane didn't let her finish.

"I know you have an evil mind, Ms. Olsen. So don't even think about using your arrows, cupid...because between Clark Kent and Lois Lane there's nothing...zero...oil and water. We are a bad combination, like ice cream and fish...elevated to the tenth-largest." Chloe laughed loudly and heartily. _Ahhh, denial! Typical..._thought Chloe.

"I'm happy to serve you to release stress beloved cousin, but...could you for the first time in all day, support a person in misfortune, who is married to an intergalactic traveler who doesn't know yet?" _Uh-oh...Lois Lane, please tell me you didn't just say that last aloud!_ Chloe stared at her, and the mischievous smile on her face widened more (if that was possible)...

"OH GOD!...YOU ARE MARRIED TO CLARK!" Chloe cried more excited than before...she put both hands over her mouth to suppress the feminine screams of joy, still jumping like crazy, and almost choking Lois as she hugged her.

"Chloe, I'm turning purple" Lois said with mock fear intonation. Chloe smiled and embraced her again.

"Show me, show me...I want to see it!" Lois raised both eyebrows. She sighed and showed her left hand to Chloe. Sullivan gently stroked the kryptonian ring.

"Then it's serious!" Chloe saw Lois' face of affliction, and stopped her outbursts of joy.

"Lois, come on! Cheer up!" Sullivan stroked her cousin's cheek, and saw that she couldn't even smile. _There were so many things, so many memories, the simple act of returning to Smallville...and the worst was that she couldn't control these feelings..._

"I can't, Chlo. I can't do this...it's cruel for him and me..."

"If Jor-el asked you to do this, there must be a reason, right?"

"I don't know Chlo...but you can go through life pretending that 'forcing someone to do or say something' is correct..."

"Let me tell you that Clark is not exactly the obedient son, either." Chloe said more to herself than to Lois, remembering the time when Kal - as Clark called himself that time- went to Metropolis under the influence of red kryptonite.

"With a father like that, everybody goes rebel." Lois smiled sideways.  
"Sooo...Jor-El told you what you had to do, exactly?" Asked Chloe, leaving poor Lois take a break from her emotional problems.

"yes...I have to separate...Clark and Lana" Chloe raised an eyebrow. _Oh, don't worry dear cousin, you're getting that without even planning it_ she thought.

"Chloe...Chloe...earth calling Chloe!"

"Oh, yes...sorry, got a little sidetracked"

"Unless I steal the groom, or hire someone to kidnap him...I am not clear on what I should do. And if as you say, this Jor-El guy is something special, I think it's a good idea to start write my will...I'll let you my Whitesnake collection, Chloe" Lois said sarcastically, Chloe just refused.

"Lois, seriously...what will you do?"

"Let's see...Clark Kent, is getting married in a few months with his lifelong love Lana Lang...ahhh, yes! I will interrupt the wedding and I'm going to kidnap the groom, then I will take him to the Fortress, even if I have to kick his kryptonian ass to make him do whatever he has to do...how about my idea?"

"You always have to use brute force" Chloe laughed.

"It always works" Lois' shoulders slumped in carefree attitude.

"Lois, taking up the subject...I didn't mean that exactly. When I asked you what will you do, I was talking about you and Clark."

"Ohhh"

"Yes, I'm listening Lo."

"I'm not doing anything about _Clark and me_ in _that _way, Chloe" Lois frowned. "I came here for a normal kind of help; just the usual. Possible feelings that were buried for years, are not involved."

"Well if that's the case...I'm not going to help you to kidnap him, Lois!"

"Haha! Very funny..." her eyes narrowed. Chloe spoke as if she knew all the truths of the universe.

"I think..." Chloe took a deep breath "there's no need to do something to break them apart..."

"If you know something important, tell me, Chlo." almost pleaded Lois. Sullivan just laughed.  
"Lana and Clark are no longer living together."

"And that's good, because..."

"Just because. Trust me, it's good! Lana told me that they fought days before you came...so she has been a few days out of the Kent farm"

"Then I had nothing to do with that" _Ohhh Chloe, you'll get into big trouble if you're still lying to your cousin...but of course you are the main reason for the split up, Lois Lane!_ Lois' face of disbelief spared her from keep thinking about the consequences of her actions.

"Like I said...I think you should keep acting normal. Things are going well...trust me, Lo."

"So if I die at Jor-el's hands, promise me you'll protect my Whitesnake collection with your life, Chloe." Sullivan laughed again...

"You're being a bit extremist, Lo." Lois nodded and smiled in relief.

"Hey...I think I feel a little better." Lane said, touching her chest.

"really?"

"Yes...I think sometimes it's good to have someone to talk with."

"That's why I'm here Lo, to help the helpless." Lois laughed.

** KENT FARM **

Half an hour passed in silence. With his fingers he twirled the ring trying to contain his emotions..._fear, pleasure, ignorance of the facts, all he had collected when he began to remember what he had done as Kal-el...first as incomplete dreams, then he saw the ring on Lois' finger_. Clark Kent and Lois Lane were married under the kryptonian laws. He had little to say...if the big smile from ear to ear was not sufficient evidence of Clark's emotional state, then there was nothing else...Ms. Kent reached the top of the barn, and stood a few feet from him...

"Your friend John Jones told me what happened, Clark" Martha Kent looked at him intently.  
"Did I do something more of what I have to apologize for?" Clark asked, fearing the possible answers.

"You slept with Lois, and tried to force her..." Martha blushed and was silent.

"One more reason for her to hate me" He sighed, disappointed.

"Clark, she doesn't hate you. Did you notice how she reacted when she heard about your wedding?"

"Yes" _that 'wedding' word again, and again that sickening feeling in his stomach...wait...a kryptonian can feel sick besides the obvious green kryptonite poisoning?_

"Lois matured, son." He understood the point..._his mother said, in a few plain words 'let her go'...and how was he supposed to do that? It's easier said than done..._

"And I don't." he sighed again. Martha shook her head and took him by the shoulders.

"Clark...I told you a long time ago that you needed to choose well the woman with whom you wanted to spend the rest of your life, remember?" Clark nodded.

"Then you should think again, because since Lois came back to your life again, you haven't done more than to confirm me that you don't love Lana anymore, son." Martha's voice was low but soft.

"Mo-Mom, of course I love Lana!" Martha raised an eyebrow when she heard the insecurity in her son's words. _Clark was in a marked state of anxiety, and inevitably Lois Lane had much to do with that._

"Clark...I hope this is not another desperate attempt to cling to the past, to easiest times and to a young love...Lana." the weight of truth fell on his shoulders, and Clark felt a huge, endless hole in the stomach.

"You know I want you to be happy" Clark nodded, and again the words made his stomach knot.

"I know it's wrong to feel this...but I can't help it, mom." Martha raised both eyebrows and stood silent.

"Are we still talking about Lana...or Lois?" She did not need him to say something. _The deep and intense look in Clark's eyes while Martha pronounced her name, gave her the answer._

"Do you have feelings for her? Maybe love?" _Love? Clark Kent loved Lois Lane?...Hmmm...Could it be that?_ He wondered inwardly.

"I don't know." His voice was so weak that Martha could barely hear it. She smiled somewhat stressed by the harsh mental revolutions of her son.

"When you know, you'll decide"

"Decide what?"

"Clark, you're not going to like hearing this, but...even though you want Lois to stay with you, she already has her own life...and unfortunately, my son; is away from you" His mother was teaching him the true meaning of the word 'disappointment'.  
"I know I lost Lois a long time ago. I didn't see what was right in front of me the whole time."

"And if you want her back, albeit as a friend...you must respect her decisions Clark"

"Mom...I don't want her to leave again. I miss her." Martha was surprised. _His son was being selfish..._

"That's not in your hands, son. If Lois is gone, neither you nor I are going to stop her."  
"The truth is that I never should have let her go. I want her to stay...with me. No more mistakes or pretenses between us." Martha sighed. Clark was speaking as if he could make her stay in Smallville.

"No Clark. At some point you could begin a relationship with Lois, and you chose Lana. Lois doesn't deserve being hurt again." Clark was speechless, his face pale with fright. _His mother was defending Lois. She was right._

"Mom, I never wanted to hurt her, I swear, I..." Martha was quiet and felt guilty for being so direct with his son. She took a last breath and gave him a kiss on the forehead, walked down the barn, but not before telling him...

"Think about it, son." _And Clark began to remember a special moment..._

** Flashback **

"It's very nice!" Said Lois, who was carrying boxes from her moving out the Kent's to her car. Lana had gone for days and came back again, after her "fake death" and was helping to put the boxes in the car...She was wearing the bracelet Kyla had given to Clark, which according to the prophecies of the caves, was destined for his soul mate. Clark had given it to Lana thinking that she was the one...

"Clark gave it to me."

"At least in that he has some fashion sense". Clark was behind them.

"Thanks Lois. Did I tell you how much I'll miss you?" Clark said sarcastically, while helping them. Lois squinted and smiled acidly. Lana told Clark she didn't want to ruin the beautiful jewel, and that she was leaving it in a safe place inside the house. He nodded. Lana entered the house. Lois continued putting boxes with her other belongings, then went into the house. Clark stood outside putting the last boxes in the car.

"Do you want to see it closer?" Lana asked Lois. Both were in the room.

"Uh...okay." Lois shrugged and looked attentive as Lana took off the bracelet, at the center was a diamond-shaped turquoise. Lois held it between her hands, as she watched anxiously at Lana as asking permission to wear it.

"It's nice, isn't?" Lana asked, looking with tenderness at Clark's gift.

"Yes." Lois nodded. Clark entered the room at that very moment, and felt his heart almost jumping out of his chest, with what he saw. The bracelet was reacting to Lois...

"That shine is normal?" Lois asked staring at the turquoise, emitting a flashing greenish-blue light. Lana stared at him demanding an explanation.

"No, I don't think so." Clark said trying to clear his voice. _He had found his true love... his soul mate...and it wasn't Lana Lang._

"Well, then I don't want to ruin it. Here, Lana." Lois took off the bracelet and handed it back to Lana. Then the light disappeared, and Clark and Lana stared at one another, while Lois walked out of the house toward her car.

It couldn't be..._Since his childhood he had been in love with Lana Lang...So he gave her the bracelet...and the bracelet was telling him that Lois Lane was his perfect match...no...no...he would decide whom to love, and that definitely couldn't include Lois Lane._ He kissed Lana again as he put the bracelet back on her wrist, and felt a burning sensation in his chest. _He felt guilty...guilty because the notion of Lois Lane being his soul mate, his true love, didn't displease him at all._

** End Flashback **


End file.
